Bloody Madara
by SasuKatze
Summary: Tu amor de la infancia te reta a una apuesta. "Si vas al cementerio a la hora de los muertos y repites "Bloody Madara" tres veces, éste aparecerá y te arrancará los ojos" -se detuvo al terminar de leer. ¡Era la venganza perfecta!-. "Ya que te parece una estupidez, te reto a que lo hagas". SasuNaru. AU.
1. Capítulo I: Te reto

_**Bloody Madara**_

Saludos, fujoshis (y fundashis). Venimos en son de paz.

Ok, mejor olviden eso.

Queremos presentarnos. Somos Sasuki y Katze, un par de fujoshis amantes del SasuNaru, y este es un fic que escribimos entre las dos gracias a la magia del GoogleDocs (en serio, es muy útil para hacer rol).

No es muy largo, pero disfrutamos mucho escribiéndolo y esperamos que ustedes también disfruten leyéndolo.

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**Summary:**

Tu amor de la infancia te reta a una apuesta. "Si vas al cementerio a la hora de los muertos y repites "Bloody Madara" tres veces, éste aparecerá y te arrancará los ojos" -se detuvo al terminar de leer. ¡Era la venganza perfecta!-. Ya que te parece una estupidez, te reto a que lo hagas." SasuNaru. AU.

**Advertencias: **

El lector puede morir de aburrimiento o convertirse en fujoshi/fundashi.

Relación HombreXHombre.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

Ni Naruto ni Sasuke nos pertenecen, si fuese así… *Hemorragia nasal*. Sólo los usamos para nuestro entretenimiento y el de nuestros lectores.

* * *

**Capítulo I: Te reto**

- ¡Maldita sea, eso no se vale, teme!

- ¿No se vale ganar? Entonces ríndete de una vez y ahórrate la molestia.

- ¡Ya quisieras!

Así era como se desarrollaba una tarde post-universidad común en casa de la familia Uzumaki, específicamente, en la habitación del único heredero. Era el sitio perfecto para distraerse, ya que solían llevarse a cabo unas arduas rondas a muerte de videojuegos varias veces por semana. Como era ya una costumbre desde la infancia, Naruto y Sasuke, gastaban sus vidas como jóvenes normales y corrientes distrayéndose con la consola durante horas, en las cuales el rubio no hacía más que quejarse por las numerosas derrotas que llegaban una tras otra sin compasión. Lo peor del caso es que no era una racha de mala suerte, sino los resultados comunes desde que tenía uso de razón.

Era demasiado frustrante que el bastardo de Sasuke ganara cada condenada partida sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo, mientras él casi destrozaba los botones del mando y arrancaba los cables a tirones, pero aún así el sucio personaje nunca hacía lo que él quería. Algo debía andar mal ahí, estaba seguro de eso; es decir, ¿el Uchiha acumulaba 17 victorias consecutivas? o lo que era lo mismo, ¿él acumulaba 17 derrotas seguidas? No podía ser cierto. ¡Era Uzumaki Naruto, el rey de los juegos de video!

- Estúpido juego... -murmuró el rubio, con el rostro casi pegado al televisor para asegurarse de que no hubiese alguna equivocación, pero no, había perdido. Debía ser una conspiración en su contra.

- Naruto, aquí hay algo estúpido y no es el juego precisamente -comentó altanero el otro, sonriendo con superioridad.

En esos momentos el Uzumaki estaba muy ocupado puesto de rodillas y con las manos en el piso en dirección al aparato, observándolo con rabia, por lo que le apuntaba a él con la "otra cara". No era una vista que le molestara, particularmente, pero con toda la basura que el rubio solía comer, no quería perder el olfato por un "accidente".

- Quita el trasero, no puedo ver la pantalla.

- ¡Cambiemos de nuevo! -ordenó Naruto sin prestarle atención, arrojándole su mando al moreno cuando se convenció de haber sido el perdedor, otra vez.

- Dobe, hemos intercambiado mandos unas diez veces en los últimos treinta minutos. ¿Podrías dejar de fastidiar y admitir que soy mejor que tú?

- Te digo que los botones están averiados. Y no eres mejor, es sólo que te doy una considerable ventaja para que después tu caída sea aún peor.

- Llevas 19 años diciendo lo mismo. Admítelo, nunca me vencerás. Los videojuegos son una ciencia demasiado profunda para ti, usuratonkachi.

- ¡Teme!

Ese maldito Uchiha con su maldito ego de Uchiha siempre tan... Uchiha. Y ese complejo de omnipotencia que emanaba de todo su egocéntrico ser. Todo en conjunto lo sacaba de quicio. Sólo por tener facciones perfectas y rostro de actor porno se creía la última gaseosa del desierto.

- Post-data: no te daré mi mando.

- ¡Dámelo de una vez!

Y allí iban de nuevo. Míseros tres minutos en compañía del otro eran tiempo suficiente para que encontraran el clavo por el cual discutir y así acabar en una pelea verbal sin fin. Sasuke lo miró con molestia por la chillona voz taladrándole los tímpanos, pero antes de poder decir alguno de sus inteligentes comentarios, el otro se abalanzó sobre él sin ninguna delicadeza. Sasuke, quien momentos antes estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, cayó de espaldas en ésta con el Uzumaki encima, produciéndose un sonoro chirrido de los resortes debido al rebote.

- ¡Quítate de encima, dobe!

- ¡No hasta que me lo des!

El rubio hacía todo tipo de intentos para adueñarse del aparato mientras Sasuke lo imitaba en acciones contrarias, alejándolo lo más posible de su objetivo.

- ¡Dámelo, lo necesito!

- Naruto -se escuchó que le llamaban desde la entrada de su habitación-. No le hables así a tu invitado. Al menos ten un poco de dignidad y no ruegues tan pronto.

Kushina hizo acto de presencia en la estancia cargando una bandeja con algunos refrigerios caseros en una mano, y la otra la mantenía en su cadera adquiriendo esa pose de madre gruñona. Tenía una especie de sonrisa en los labios con ciertos aires picarones, que trataba de disimular con una mueca de reproche, pero en realidad no le estaba funcionando muy bien la discreción.

Ante el comentario, los jóvenes voltearon a mirar a la mujer por unos segundos intentando digerir la información. El proceso mental se retrasó unos instantes al captar que había datos entre líneas, comprendiendo a los segundos el pequeño malentendido; obviamente a Naruto le tomó unos cuantos segundos más que al moreno. Sasuke se fijó en que su amigo se hallaba sentado en un lugar prohibido, reteniéndole las manos por encima de la cabeza con la intención de tomar el mando.

- Bájate -le ordenó con voz gutural, pero Naruto sólo volteó a verlo con ingenuidad sin moverse un ápice de su posición actual. Aún no asimilaba el significado de las palabras de Kushina-. ¿Estás sordo?

- Iba a tocar la puerta pero en el pasillo escuché algo parecido a resortes rechinando, bien acompañados de algunas súplicas desesperadas -explicó la pelirroja con naturalidad-. Pero veo que pensé un poquito mal.

- ¡Mamá! -y Naruto entendió de lo que su madre estaba hablando.

- ¿Qué? Les traje unos bocadillos -comentó, haciéndose la desentendida mientras dejaba la pequeña bandeja sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama.

Sasuke se sentó de un sólo impulso, en vista de que la lentitud mental del rubio no le permitía mover su trasero, y mantuvo su imperturbable serenidad. A causa del movimiento repentino, el menor terminó aterrizando en el suelo sobre su retaguardia.

- ¡Ah, Sasuke! ¡Me dolerá el trasero por una semana!

- Gracias, Kushina-san -dijo el moreno ignorando toda queja que viniera de parte del Uzumaki. Tomó una de las galletas y se la llevó a la boca, y en una fracción de segundo su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de asco mal disimulado que desapareció tan rápido como se formó. Para su suerte, la mujer se encontraba distraída pensando en las connotaciones poco decentes que podían adquirir las palabras de su hijito.

- Por nada, Sasuke-kun -respondió ella al volver en sí, para luego reprocharse mentalmente por su descuido y casi dejarse en evidencia a causa de sus inadecuados pensamientos-. Espero que sean de tu agrado -le ofreció una sonrisa, estando dispuesta a marcharse.

El moreno mantuvo la boca sellada y asintió tímidamente, haciendo parecer que degustaba maravillado las obras de arte culinaria de Kushina, pero en realidad se trataba de las peores galletas jamás cocinadas en la historia. Demonios, ¡incluso eran más desagradables que las del mismo Itachi! Cuando la pelirroja al fin dejó la habitación, el Uchiha se levantó de la cama rápidamente buscando un sitio apropiado para devolver tan repugnante "alimento". La pequeña lámpara de ranitas de Naruto parecía una buena opción, después de todo, siempre había pensado que era muy pintoresca y ridícula, incluso para una persona como Naruto.

- ¡Lo olvidaba! -se escuchó nuevamente la voz de la mujer, quien apareció una vez más por el umbral de la puerta. Todo intento por parte del moreno para deshacerse de las galletas quedó en el olvido-. Sasuke-kun, tu bolsa de dormir sufrió un pequeño accidente -en ese momento, el aludido temió lo peor-. Sucede que Minato la confundió con la vieja bolsa de dormir de Naruto y por error se la regalamos a un vagabundo.

- ¡Lo tienes bien merecido, teme! -el rubio no se molestó siquiera en disimular su alegría por lo que para él era una victoria recién obtenida.

- Así que sugiero que mejor dejen de discutir o terminarán echándose a patadas mutuamente de la cama.

- ¡¿Qué?! -lo que fácil viene, fácil se va-. ¡Yo no dormiré con Sasuke!

- Eso no parecía ser un problema cuando te echaste encima de mí.

- Si no te agrada la idea, puedes dormir en el sofá, Naruto -la pelirroja sonrió cándidamente y con un movimiento de la mano abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Tú no vas a tocar mi cama -le dijo el rubio al moreno con una mirada de advertencia.

Luego de un sonido de escupitajo y un berrido de asco, el azabache se limpió la boca con la almohada del Uzumaki y pudo responder.

- Ni que no hubiéramos dormido en la misma cama otras veces -ahí supo que habría sido mejor tragarse la galleta antes de decir semejante cosa. Pero sabía que Naruto era bastante lento con ese tipo de acertijos en las frases dobles, seguro ni había reparado en el detalle.

- Sasuke, por favor, estamos en horario infantil -bromeó el rubio mientras se dirigía al escritorio de su ordenador. En el camino pasó frente a su compañero, sabiendo que lo observaba con un tic de vergüenza en la ceja, y se detuvo al notar algo... curioso-. ¿Qué se supone que le haces a mi almohada, baka? -se la arrebató y percibió que ahora tenía algunos trazos de saliva del moreno-. ¿No ves que ahí pongo la cabeza por las noches? Sólo puede tener mi saliva.

- No te ofendas, pero tu madre cocina peor que mi hermano, y eso ya es decir mucho.

- Te advertí que no tocaras nada de lo que ella trajera. Nunca ha sido muy buena cocinera, y papá normalmente está trabajando. ¿Crees que sobrevivo a base de ramen sólo por gusto? Idiota.

Sasuke arrugó el ceño. El único con derecho ahí de llamar idiota a alguien era él, Sasuke Uchiha, no Naruto. Antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta, le quitó la acolchada almohada naranja de nuevo y se la restregó por la cara con malicia, enfatizando la acción en el área de su boca.

- ¡Oye! ¡Quién sabe qué tipo de enfermedades tengas! -se apoderó nuevamente de ella y la abrazó sobreprotectoramente, como si hubiese corrido un gran riesgo de muerte.

- Eso no pareció importante cuando...

- ¿Cuando qué, teme? -le cortó de golpe, encarándolo con rapidez.

- Cuando... nada, yo no he dicho nada -alzó ambas palmas a los lados de su cuerpo para denotar inocencia, yendo a sentarse de nuevo con el mando de la consola aún en su poder-. ¿Dispuesto a una decimoctava patada en el trasero en tu juego preferido?

- Nah, ya me aburrí de dejarte ganar. Hagamos otra cosa -profirió el rubio ubicándose frente al computador. Al menos estar en internet era individual y no había forma de que Sasuke pudiera ganarle ahí también.

¿Por qué tenía que ser el mejor amigo del chico más condenadamente perfecto del planeta? Es decir, ¿qué tenía el Uchiha que no tuviera él? El bastardo atraía a todas las chicas en un radio de dos kilómetros de distancia, era el más inteligente de la clase, educado -con cualquier otro ser humano que no fuera él, claro está-, bueno en los deportes, bien parecido, y un largo y muy molesto etcétera.

- Como quieras -dijo de pronto el moreno y se echó junto a la cama, usándola como respaldo, e inició una partida con el objetivo de sobrepasar todos los récords que Naruto había marcado con arduo trabajo en sus últimos cinco años de vida. Después de todo, el juego no era realmente difícil ni tenía una trama muy complicada: Una simple historia sobre ninjas en la que el protagonista era casi tan molesto como el mismísimo Naruto. De pronto una sonrisa ladeada, que sabía que el otro no podía ver, apareció en sus comisuras al momento de soltar lo que se había reservado-. …Cuando bebiste más que una colegiala despechada con problemas existenciales -murmuró, sabiendo que el Uzumaki tendría el oído agudizado y atento cual antena parabólica.

- ¡Juramos que eso quedaría olvidado en el pasado, bastardo! -estalló, haciendo girar la silla para que Sasuke pudiera apreciar su mirada aniquiladora en su máxima expresión.

- No exactamente -recalcó sin apartar su atención del videojuego-. Tú juraste que nunca volverías a tocar una botella de sake, y yo juré que nunca más en mi vida te acompañaría a otra fiesta como esa. ¿Recuerdas?

- Maldito...

- Al menos yo no me embriago y beso a mi mejor amigo al confundirlo con alguien más.

- ¡Yo no te confundí! ...No, digo... yo... -se sonrojó hasta las orejas viendo el semblante sorprendido e incrédulo del azabache, quien ahora centraba toda su atención en él. Inclusive podía verse en la pantalla del televisor que había perdido la partida por distraerse-. ¡Sólo cállate, Uchiha! -giró la silla a su posición original para darle la espalda y simuló sumergirse por completo en el mundo informático, pero en realidad tenía todas las ganas de golpear su cabeza muy fuerte contra el monitor hasta morir.

Por el repetitivo sonido de los botones y la resonancia de la música de fondo, adivinó que Sasuke había vuelto al juego con normalidad. No le sorprendía, pues el azabache solía ser de "sorpresas cortas": nada lograba perturbarlo lo suficiente como para dejarlo en una mala postura. Por su parte, él se complicaba la vida por lo que fuese, así de sencillo, y más si lo que sea que hubiese pasado ponía en duda su masculinidad a ojos de otros. Sabía que al Uchiha no le importaban verdaderamente ese tipo de "detalles", como accidentes bochornosos durante una borrachera. No era alguien prejuicioso, tal vez sí algo vengativo, pero se mantenía tranquilo la mayoría del tiempo sin importar lo que sucediera.

Pero de igual manera él no lograba controlar la sangre que se le subía al rostro cuando surgía el tema, y eso lo molestaba en demasía. Y obviamente su molestia debía ser dirigida a algo o alguien, quien en todos los casos terminaba siendo el mismo Sasuke. Así que había llegado el momento de hacer cualquier tontería que le ayudara a descargar su rabia de una forma madura, que no fuese a los golpes.

Tecleó "maldito Uchiha" con todo su odio en la barra del buscador de internet y oprimió el botón para buscar. Por lo menos debía haber algún jueguito online que se basara en la muerte de Sasuke o algo por el estilo, o al menos un video embarazoso del moreno que estuviese circulando por la red. Él no podía ser el único que odiara al Uchiha, alguien más debía haberse puesto creativo en su contra también. La búsqueda no arrojó resultados tan interesantes como esperaba, nada vergonzoso ni comprometedor sobre él. Una página web sobre la compañía Uchiha de la que la familia del bastardo era dueña fue lo más destacado.

El rubio suspiró al darse cuenta de que sus intentos por hacer quedar mal al moreno no estaban dando frutos. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, uno de los sitios llamó su atención.

"_El Panteón Uchiha está maldito"_

Siendo naturalmente curioso, no dudó en acceder a la página, encontrándose con una leyenda urbana que giraba en torno a una supuesta maldición relacionada con la familia Uchiha. Eran tan interesantes que hasta maldición privada tenían.

- Oye, teme. Escucha esto: "_Cementerio maldito. Espíritu de Madara Uchiha revive la popular leyenda_".

- ¿Y? -agregó el Uchiha con indiferencia.

- ¿Cómo que "¿y?"? Eres Uchiha, deberías saber si es cierto.

- He escuchado la leyenda. Todos en la ciudad la conocen -mencionó el moreno enfocándose en el juego, que se volvía más y más difícil y requería mayor concentración, cosa que no podía mantener con el rubio parloteando sobre sus tonterías. Pasaron algunos segundos en un extraño silencio, sólo se escuchaba la presión que él mismo ejercía sobre los botones del mando, y eso lo desconcertó. Al sentir una mirada penetrante en la nuca, decidió pausar el juego. Volteó lentamente a exigir una explicación de tan raro comportamiento; tanto silencio por parte de Naruto no era normal-. ¿Y ahora qué quieres, dobe?

- Espero a que me hables de la leyenda.

- ¿Es en serio? -preguntó incrédulo, y el enérgico asentimiento del rubio además de su clásica mirada determinada le produjo muchas ganas de golpearse la frente-. Naruto, tu nivel de estupidez sobrepasaría los límites establecidos si de verdad crees en esa leyenda.

- Pues a mí me parece que tienes miedo, si no, no te importaría contarme.

- ¿Por qué no mejor lees el artículo y dejas de observarme de esa manera? Me abrirás un hoyo en la frente.

Naruto bufó molesto y sin más se resignó a leer por su cuenta la información por internet. Odiaba tener que ser autodidacta, pero había ocasiones en las que el teme no colaboraba y le hacía leer, investigar y estudiar por su cuenta. Qué desconsiderado podía ser a veces.

- Bueno -comenzó-. La leyenda dice que en el panteón Uchiha hay un espíritu que...

- Eso puede intuirse con sólo leer el título.

- … -lo miró por encima del hombro con reproche y continuó-. Como venía diciendo, antes de que me interrumpieras... el espíritu de un fulano Madara Uchiha tiene el lugar maldito o algo así.

- ¿Por qué supones que me interesa?

- … -nuevamente, hizo caso omiso a las palabras del moreno y prosiguió con el relato a pesar de que en el fondo quería estrangularlo hasta que se pusiera de todos los colores posibles-. Aquí dice que si vas al cementerio a la hora de los muertos, que es a las tres de la madrugada, y repites "Bloody Madara" tres veces estando dentro del panteón, aparecerá y te arrancará los ojos -se detuvo al terminar de leer y procesar la información. Luego, como un rayo, una idea surcó su mente. ¡Era la venganza perfecta!-. Ya que te parece una estupidez, te reto a que lo hagas.

- ¿Que haga qué cosa?

- Lo que acabo de leer.

- ¿Estabas leyendo? Deja de bromear, tú y yo sabemos que no puedes hacer eso. Leer es para personas cuyos procesos cognitivos funcionan correctamente.

- ¡Teme! ¡Aquí el único cognitivo eres tú!

- … Lo sé. De eso no hay duda.

- Por lo menos lo admites.

- Háblame de nuevo sobre el reto -rodó los ojos con cansancio por la lentitud de su amigo y simuló no haber escuchado realmente la última parte de la conversación.

- Decía que no eres capaz de ir al cementerio y decir "Bloody Madara" sin hacerte en los pantalones.

- Ja, claro. Lo dice la persona que se asustó viendo _Monsters Inc _a los 12 años.

- N-no me asusté, es sólo que se veían muy reales -ante el comentario, el azabache soltó un pequeño bufido burlesco-. ¡No me cambies el tema! Para ganar tienes que decir "Bloody Madara" tres veces a las tres de la mañana dentro del panteón. Además la condición es que permanezcas en el cementerio al menos una hora, desde las 2:30 hasta las 3:30, y deberás grabarlo todo para probarlo; de lo contrario, perderás la apuesta.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Para qué querrías hacer una apuesta en la que es seguro que vas a perder?

- ¡Gallina! -empezó a cacarear a modo de burla, moviendo los brazos como un ave - ¡Gallina!

- Ya cállate -demonios, el rubio podía ser realmente molesto cuando se lo proponía-. Además, aún no has dicho cuál será tu parte en la apuesta.

- Tú decide. Sé que no perderé porque eres un... ¡gallina! -antes de que retomara su tarea de imitar al animal, el Uchiha le tapó la boca con impaciencia y posó una mano en el respaldo de la silla a modo de barrera para que el Uzumaki no pudiera moverse de allí.

- Descuida, ya me encargaré de decidir cuál será tu castigo -mencionó casi en un murmullo que, a los ojos de Naruto, tuvo cierto aire de picardía, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que recurrir al método que toda persona normal usaría para librarse del agarre-. ¡Eres un puerco! -exclamó Sasuke asqueado, limpiándose la palma de la mano contra el pantalón al tiempo que se alejaba del rubio. Naruto le sonrió sacando la lengua en un cómico gesto de triunfo.

- Ay, sí. Qué delicadito. Un poco de saliva y sales del clóset. Dentro de poco te veré haciéndote la manicura con Sakura-chan -se mofó Naruto haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos-. Entonces, ¿lo harás?

- Sí, esta misma noche. No puedo esperar para hacerte sufrir como _yo _quiera.

- ¿Seguro? -preguntó alzando la mano hacia el moreno.

- Por supuesto -mostró su típica sonrisa ladeada con suficiencia.

- Bien, es un trato.

- Y como todo buen trato hecho entre hombres, debemos cerrarlo adecuadamente -vio el asentimiento despistado del rubio y en un rápido movimiento que éste no notó, se escupió en la mano y atrapó la del contrario con fuerza.

- Así me gusta, teme -se miraron con determinación de rivales hasta que el Uzumaki sintió una pegajosa sustancia deslizándose por su piel-. ¡Qué asco! ¡Tengo toda tu baba escurriéndome por el brazo! -el azabache soltó una pequeña risa victoriosa y esquivó los intentos del rubio por limpiarse de su ropa-. ¡Sasuke!

- Hablas como si no hubiéramos compartido saliva antes. Como cuando te emborrachaste y...

- ¡Que te calles, deja de repetirlo!

- No es mi culpa que te hubieses embriagado hasta tal punto que inclusive me agarraste el trasero. Dobe aprovechado.

- ¡Aparte de asqueroso, eres un pervertido! -los colores se le subieron al rostro ante la burla del moreno, quien evitaba contacto con él encaminándose hacia la salida de la habitación-. ¡Y te dije que no lo repitieras más! -salió detrás de él haciendo un escándalo que posiblemente todo el vecindario escuchó-. ¡Hey! ¡Deja de ignorarme, sabes que te gustó! ¡Teme!

* * *

- Puedes llevar esto, y también esto... -decía el rubio al tiempo que empacaba ciertos implementos en una mochila que le serían útiles al Uchiha en su visita al camposanto. Sasuke lo observaba fijamente ir de un lado a otro como una madre preparando a su hijo para el primer día de escuela-. ¿Dónde está mi linterna?

- No puedo hacer las estupideces que me pides dejando a conocimiento público dónde estudio. Préstame una de tus camisas.

El rubio detuvo su búsqueda para mirarlo de manera ingenua como si no hubiese entendido el mensaje. Chasqueó la lengua al comprender y le tendió la primera prenda que consiguió por ahí, una de un fluorescente color naranja. El moreno retrocedió dos pasos casi cegado por lo brillante y llamativa que era.

- Tienes que estar bromeando.

- ¿Qué tiene? Estaba en la silla y no en el piso, eso significa que está limpia, o impregnada en perfume.

Sasuke lo ignoró y se dirigió al clóset con su típica cara de estirado, sacó de las profundidades lo que parecía ser una camiseta decente de color negro aparentemente sin estrenar siquiera. Se notaba que el escandaloso rubio aún no la había tocado. Naruto por su parte se encogió de hombros y aprovechó para cambiar su vestimenta también.

- Tú y tu complejo de funerario -soltó mientras se sacaba la camisa. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con que ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones. Su mirada recorrió detalladamente el cuerpo del contrario con poca discreción, pero sólo por el hecho de que ahora se veía mucho más trabajado que la última vez que lo había visto. El Uchiha no pasó por alto ese tipo de inspección de la que estaba siendo objeto.

- Si me tomas una foto, te va a durar más -picó, ladeando su sonrisa de altanería y luego posó las manos a cada costado para un mejor ángulo de su bien formado torso.

- ¡No te hagas ilusiones, teme! -bufó con un evidente sonrojo ante el comentario de su amigo-. Ni que estuvieras tan bueno.

- Pero sigo estándolo, ¿o no? Y tú has estado ejercitándote también, ¿verdad? Ese gimnasio que te recomendó Kiba debe ser muy bueno -comentaba mientras se tomaba su tiempo para estudiarlo sin escrúpulos.

El rubio abrió la boca para objetar pero la vergüenza del momento no se lo permitió, por lo que se tragó el orgullo e, ignorándolo, se agachó para buscar la linterna que de seguro estaba enterrada debajo de su cama. Sasuke permaneció estático, observando lo que el otro hacía, o si quería ser sincero, contemplando la peculiar redondez de las posaderas de Naruto.

- Dobe, no me veas con esa cara. Créeme que el panorama no es tan bueno.

Apenas lo escuchó, el Uzumaki se puso de pie con linterna en mano, apuntándole acusadoramente con ella.

- ¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que estabas viéndome el trasero, pervertido!

- No tengo la culpa de que sea de un tamaño descomunalmente grande.

- ¿Me estás llamando gordo?

Otra discusión se dio lugar en la habitación. Aparentemente era una tradición el que todas y cada una de sus reuniones, o simples conversaciones en la mayoría de los casos, acabaran en una o más disputas. Naruto se había enrojecido por la molestia que le causaba el que se metiera con su lindo trasero, mientras Sasuke sólo soltaba una que otra risa burlona y seguía echándole leña al fuego, y así hasta que se encaminaron a la salida de la casa.

La fuente de diversión del Uchiha siempre había sido molestar al dobe. Aún después de salir de la residencia con la mochila al hombro, dejando a su amigo en el umbral de la puerta, las quejas de éste seguían oyéndose, pero luego de unos instantes pasaron a ser advertencias para que tuviera el debido cuidado por la calle a esas horas. El Uchiha emprendió su camino dándole la espalda, simulando ignorar lo que el rubio le decía, y con un leve movimiento de la mano se despidió.

No había recorrido tanto camino cuando las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron levemente en una sonrisa, debido a una repentina lluvia de recuerdos que vino a él de sus tantas salidas nocturnas con el Uzumaki. Un par de adolescentes que buscaban diversión de vez en cuando, o lo que era lo mismo, un Naruto que convencía a Sasuke de acompañarlo a estúpidas fiestas. Siempre se las apañaba para arrastrarlo junto a él en sus ridículas "aventuras", como el rubio solía llamarles, pero en su opinión eran sólo una gran pérdida de tiempo.

Sin embargo, por mucho que le desagradaba el hecho de tener que dejar su cómoda morada y se mentalizara para rechazar las invitaciones del rubio, no sabía por qué, pero siempre lograba hacerlo cambiar de opinión en el último instante. Era la única persona que lo conseguía con tanta facilidad. Aunque quizá, muy en el fondo, el azabache sí era consciente del verdadero motivo. Sólo era necesario recordar lo sucedido tres años atrás para dar con la respuesta, donde el escenario era el patio trasero de la secundaria a la que ambos asistían.

_- Naruto, sé que no es normal lo que voy a hacer, pero... -le había dicho al rubio como introducción, luego de asegurarse de que estaban completamente solos y de que nadie los hubiese seguido._

_-__¿Qué sucede, teme? –no comprendía por qué tanto aire de misterio. Había sido víctima de un secuestro express durante la preciada hora del almuerzo y ahora se moría de hambre, cosa que lo irritaba un poco._

_-__Primero, júrame por lo que más quieras que no importa lo que aquí suceda, no dejarás de ser mi amigo._

_-__Pero... -esa súplica del moreno confirmó sus sospechas. Aquello que Sasuke quería decirle debía ser importante, y por la seriedad que mostraba comenzó a temerse lo peor. Posiblemente había terminado enamorándose de Sakura, el primer amor de Naruto, luego de que ésta le insistiera tanto. Y el Uchiha no encontraba la manera de contárselo sin herirlo-. ¿De qué…?_

_-__Sólo júralo y cállate._

_-__Ajá, lo juro y toda la cosa, mandón –lo vio de manera infantil y Sasuke le respondió con una severa mirada, dejándole claro que iba en serio._

_- Yo… -comenzó, pero las palabras que tanto había ensayado mentalmente para ese momento se habían ido a dar una vuelta. Tardó más de lo que la paciencia de Naruto podía soportar._

_-__Me haces perder el tiempo, teme –dijo el más bajo con intenciones de partir, pero el cuerpo del moreno se opuso al tiempo que capturaba uno de sus brazos-. Muévete, baka. ¡Tengo mucha hambre!_

_-__Aguarda, he esperado mucho. Ahora te esperas hasta que…_

_-¡Suéltame, teme! ¡Mi intestino grueso se come al delgado! –él no obedecería los comandos del señor quisquilloso, y menos si se lo decía de esa manera tan poco cortés cuando él estaba desesperado por beber al menos un sorbito de agua. Forcejeó para apartarse, pero Sasuke no se la dejó fácil._

_-__¡Sólo escúchame, maldita sea!_

_ El rubio detuvo todo movimiento ante el arranque de rudeza del otro y permaneció callado. Se observaron por largo rato sin moverse, él aguardó mirándolo directamente. Naruto dejó caer su peso sobre una de sus piernas con impaciencia, sabiendo lo lento que era el azabache a la hora de hablar de algo "de suma importancia". Luego de unos instantes rodó los ojos con fastidio, desesperándose al ver que el otro no se movía. El muy descarado ni siquiera lo estaba viendo a los ojos, más bien parecía observar su barbilla o algo por la parte baja de su rostro._

_Sasuke sentía los músculos tensos en demasía, le daba demasiada vergüenza toda la situación, tanto como preocupación al no saber si Naruto lo odiaría luego de lo que venía._

_-¡Habla de una vez! –de un empujón el Uzumaki consiguió quedar libre, pero no terminó de huir ya que la mirada que Sasuke le mandó le heló la sangre._

_-__¡Cállate y quédate quieto!_

_Sasuke se acercó con velocidad y le atrapó ambos brazos, sosteniéndolos de las muñecas sobre el estómago del rubio. Con una mano le sostuvo firmemente el cuello de la camisa, evitando así que pudiera moverse y lo empujó contra la pared._ _Naruto lo miró sorprendido por la rapidez de los movimientos del otro, que dejaron su velocidad de reacción reducida a cero._

_-__Sasuke…_

_El escuchar su nombre salir de la garganta del rubio le hizo apretar el agarre de la camiseta. Tiró de ella con rudeza provocando que la boca del rubio impactara contra la suya, en un contacto firme entre sus labios. Los presionaba con fuerza, para evitar la sensación que pudiera producirle el seguro rechazo que recibiría en breve._

_Naruto quedó impactado en el acto. Eso no podía estar sucediendo, Sasuke, su mejor amigo de toda la vida estaba besándolo. ¡Tenía los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos! Y el azabache no le permitía realizar ningún movimiento a modo de réplica._

_Sasuke se sentía liberado al sentir los tibios labios del rubio contra su boca. Había sido el contacto más deseado y esperado desde que tenía uso de razón y había conocido a ese revoltoso rubio tan feliz que le transmitía esa molesta alegría con sólo sonreír. Queriendo un poco más de la normalmente escandalosa boca del ojiazul, movió los labios sobre los contrarios, con el deseo de ser correspondido, aunque sabía que eso no sucedería. El rubio no reaccionaba ante nada, no le correspondía pero tampoco lo apartaba de ninguna manera. Esto le hizo sentir cierta emoción en el pecho._

_-__Na-Naruto-kun… ¡Aaahh!_

_Sasuke se sobresaltó y se vio obligado a separarse del chico, pero sin soltarlo. Naruto aún casi completamente petrificado logró voltear a un lado, encontrándose con una Hinata sonrojada a más no poder cubriéndose la boca con sorpresa. Podía notarse como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por la impresión. Sasuke recobró su compostura al ver que sólo se trataba de la chica Hyuuga, e impaciente esperó a que se fuera. Pero la joven se quedó como si estuviese adherida al césped. ¿Acaso no pretendía irse? Eso no era espectáculo público gratuito._

_Casi como si le leyera el pensamiento y sintiera el aura asesina por la interrupción, la peliazul emprendió una carrera a quién sabe dónde. Naruto abrió los ojos, estupefacto; le rogaría a Dios para que no se lo dijera a nadie. La siguió con la mirada hasta que la imagen desapareció por la pequeña entrada, y sólo entonces se dedicó a observar a su amigo._

_El dolor que sintió el moreno recorriéndole el pecho fue mucho mayor de lo que esperaba que sería. Lo que transmitían los ojos de Naruto era respuesta suficiente. Le escrutaba con algo parecido a la nostalgia en su mirada. Lástima, eso fue lo primero que surcó la mente del mayor. Odiaba el simple hecho de que alguien pensara en sentir eso por él, aún más si esa persona era a la que más..._

_- Sasuke... yo... no... -en ese momento no hizo falta nada más. El Uchiha ya lo había dejado libre y se había marchado._

* * *

¡Y este es el primer capítulo!

¿Reviews?, ¿Tomatazos?


	2. Capítulo II: No te dejaré ganar

Buenas, ¡aquí Sasuki y Katze con un nuevo capítulo!

Antes de dejarlos para que lo lean, hay algo que olvidamos mencionar en el capítulo anterior y que, aunque para aquellos que ya conocen la leyenda debe ser algo obvio, creemos que de todas formas es necesario explicarlo. La leyenda de Bloody Madara de la historia es una parodia de la famosa leyenda de Bloody Mary (esa en la que tienes que decir "Bloody Mary" tres veces frente a un espejo para que el espíritu de la susodicha salga y te arranque los ojos). Muy popular en Estados Unidos.

Si leen con atención, se darán cuenta de que hay más referencias a leyendas populares en la historia :) ¡Estén atentos!

Así que ya saben, ¡nos leemos al final!

* * *

**Capítulo II: No te dejaré ganar**

Las calles de la ciudad se encontraban inclusive más desiertas de lo que esperaba, aunque a tan altas horas de la noche en las afueras de un cementerio ese hecho no era muy sorprendente. La niebla era terriblemente densa en esa zona, pero el moreno no prestó atención al ambiente; pronto se disiparía o él terminaría adaptándose a ella. Enfocó la vista con impaciencia, teniendo por objetivo poder siquiera divisar algo o a alguien que pudiera entorpecer su "misión".

En un momento dado se recostó presuroso de la pared con semblante indiferente al distinguir un par de siluetas que caminaban a lo lejos, opacadas por la neblina, pero pudo calmarse al descubrir que sólo se trataba de una pareja que iba tomada de la mano… a las dos de la madrugada frente a un cementerio. Más normal, imposible.

Los jóvenes parecían ser de su misma edad, y casi podría jurar que los había visto antes en alguna otra parte; en la universidad, tal vez. Era una rubia de brillantes ojos azulados, acompañada de un moreno con cara de estítico feliz, es decir, con algo así como una sonrisa hipócrita sobre un rostro serio y poco carismático. Los vio perderse en la opacidad algunos metros más allá.

Suspiró. Odiaba admitirlo, pero desde hacía unos meses su cabeza había estado peor que nunca. Todo aquello que poseyera un tono amarillo o naranja, así estuviese vivo o fuese un objeto inanimado, le recordaba al revoltoso de Naruto. Realmente no había mucho problema con algo así, pero si el objeto o ser de dicho color iba acompañado de otro de un tono más oscuro, como azul o negro, comenzaba a imaginar un par de rostros, de los que casualmente uno era muy parecido al del rubio y el otro era igualito al de él. Se sentía como un demente, o peor, como una fujoshi.

Odiaba que su seca y ruda personalidad estuviese sufriendo tantos cambios, y que ahora fuese mucho más débil y llena de... sentimientos. Pero lo que más detestaba era esas sensaciones de falsas esperanzas que no le permitían dejar el asunto del rubio atrás. Sacudió la cabeza para disipar todo pensamiento ajeno a la cuestión que debía atender en ese lugar, pero no logró evitar rememorar cierta pelea a puño limpio, producto de su arranque de valor y atrevimiento al besar a Naruto sin haber dado ningún tipo de explicación previa.

_El moreno se hallaba recostado de un árbol en las áreas verdes más recónditas de la secundaria disfrutando de una buena lectura. Tomó la decisión de apartarse un poco del ajetreo matutino y conseguir un poco de paz. _

_Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que había hablado con Naruto. El rubio había dejado de dirigirle la palabra luego del incidente del beso, y él tampoco había insistido mucho para cambiar la situación. Ni siquiera le comunicó su preocupación por el examen final de matemáticas para el que siempre le ayudaba. A pesar de no haberse expresado como hubiera deseado, lo último que quería era que lo ignorara de la manera en que lo hacía; cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos, el menor solía caminar tomando su distancia de él, o si era posible cambiaba incluso de dirección o de corredor, y las pocas veces que sus miradas chocaban accidentalmente, el rubio desviaba la cara y se hacía el desentendido. _

_ Sacudió la cabeza y se centró en el libro frente a él. Trataría por décima vez en el día de olvidarse de lo sucedido con Naruto. Cuando su mente se dejó absorber por la lectura, un par de zapatos de aspecto descuidado que reconoció al instante entraron en su campo visual. Al alzar la vista se topó con los brillantes ojos azules de la razón por la que había sufrido constantes dolores de cabeza en las últimas semanas._

_- ¿Puedo sentarme?_

_ La pregunta tomó completamente fuera de base al Uchiha, quien sólo atinó a asentir ligeramente. Naruto se ubicó junto a él con la mirada perdida en el césped como si fuese lo más maravilloso que alguna vez hubiese visto. El silencio reinó, tornándose especialmente incómodo para el azabache._

_- Y... ¿cómo te fue en el examen?_

_- Ehm, bien, excelente... pero reprobé de nuevo. Creo que el profesor ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de revisarlo. _

_ Permaneció callado escuchándolo y analizando sus facciones mientras hablaba. No parecía estar molesto, pero sin embargo era evidente que estaba reprimiendo sus pensamientos y escondiendo el verdadero motivo de su repentino acercamiento. _

_- Yo... ¿acaso hice algo mal? -preguntó sorpresivamente el menor._

_- No comprendo. ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- ¡No te hagas el que no sabe! -exclamó de pronto poniéndose de pie y encarando al moreno-. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡Maldito teme egoísta!_

_- ¿Pero qué...?_

_- Vamos, Sasuke. No me digas que un mes fue suficiente para convertirte en un completo idiota. ¡Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero!_

_ Al ver lo alterado que se encontraba, Sasuke asumió que debía levantarse y hacerle saber un par de cosas también._

_- ¿Me llamas egoísta cuando fuiste tú quien decidió evitarme olímpicamente durante cuatro semanas enteras?_

_- ¡Pero tú fuiste el que se fue primero!_

_- Ah, claro. Lo más conveniente era que me quedara a ver cómo me..._

_- ¿A ver cómo te qué? Ahora resulta que eres adivino y sabes qué pasa por mi cabeza._

_- Cómo me... rechazabas._

_- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Me hiciste prometer que pasara lo que pasara nunca dejaríamos de ser amigos!_

_- Espera, ¿o sea, que lo que yo piense o sienta en realidad no es importante?_

_- ¡No hablo de eso, es sólo que en este momento no es lo que me interesa!_

_- ¿Quieres decir que te pasas por el culo lo que yo sienta? ¡Aún me estás diciendo lo mismo!_

_- ¡Deja de hablar de los malditos sentimientos!_

_ El calor del momento causado por la falta de entendimiento hizo estragos en el raciocinio de Naruto, quien en su desespero por ser comprendido buscó una manera poco ortodoxa de callar al moreno: le propinó un sorpresivo golpe seco en la mejilla que lo desequilibró y casi lo hace caer. El Uchiha observó incrédulo a su reciente agresor, no podía creer que había sido golpeado en el rostro por ese mequetrefe malcriado. Vio la impresión grabada en la cara contraria y cómo el Uzumaki alzaba las manos frente a su cuerpo a modo disculpa, pero él por su parte aún necesitaba sacar mucha más presión reprimida desde hacía un mes atrás y nada lo detendría. Se abalanzó contra el rubio regresándole el golpe con toda su fuerza, haciéndole caer. Al mirarlo tendido en el pasto tratando de incorporarse, no dudó en posicionarse sobre él para descargar sobre ese rostro canela toda la furia que sentía._

_- ¡No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para mí hacer lo que hice y aún así tú...!_

_ Antes de poder culminar su queja, el de ojos azules tomó impulso y de un empujón consiguió cambiar de posiciones, siendo ahora él el que dejaba fluir su descontento a puñetazos. _

_- ¡Deja de comportarte como un imbécil y escúchame! -Sasuke lo ignoró mientras intentaba defenderse, pero su ubicación no se lo permitía con tanta facilidad. Al sentir un hilillo de sangre corriendo por la comisura de su labio, dio un giró a un lado apartando al rubio y volviendo a colocarse encima con el puño alzado-. ¡No quiero que dejemos de hablarnos! -Sasuke se detuvo en seco al escucharlo-. ¡No quiero que dejes de ayudarme a estudiar! ¡Tampoco quiero que dejemos de reunirnos después de clases ni que dejes de insultarme cada vez que hago algo estúpido! ¡Lo que quiero que entiendas en este momento es que nunca dejaremos de ser amigos! _

_ Las palabras de Naruto tuvieron un impacto en Sasuke mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de los golpes que había recibido. Quedó petrificado. La determinación en su mirada le decía que estaba siendo completamente sincero, y sólo pudo pensar en una manera de responderle._

_ Su mirada se intensificó. El rubio apretó los párpados al ver la furia con la que el puño se acercaba a su mejilla, pero el golpe se sintió más como una bofetada, una muy suave que ni siquiera le dolió. No había comenzado a comprender el cambio de reacción cuando el moreno ya había deslizado la mano por detrás de su nuca y con la otra le había tomado el mentón con firmeza._

_- Y yo lo que quiero que entiendas es que no me basta con ser sólo amigos, pero sé que nunca llegaremos a ser más que eso._

_ Los azulados irises se dejaron apreciar en su máxima expresión cuando a la confesión le siguió un inesperado beso, un roce bastante superficial. El Uchiha no quería alejarlo de nuevo con sus repentinas acciones, pero aunque no fuese correspondido, no podía seguir resistiéndose o se volvería loco._

_ Naruto no salía de su asombro. Mantenía la vista fija en los ojos cerrados frente a él, y en el ceño fruncido que parecía temblar ligeramente con duda. Tuvo un pequeño roce neuronal y atinó a colocarle las manos en los hombros para apartarlo, pero Sasuke se adelantó a su movimiento y las guió con facilidad hasta hacer que le rodearan el cuello, aprovechando así para profundizar apenas en el contacto._

_ Sasuke ya no podía devolver el tiempo para remediar lo que había hecho por segunda vez, así que optó por continuar y aprovecharlo hasta que el rubio decidiera reaccionar por completo y detenerlo, posiblemente con un puñetazo. Comenzó a mover los labios, y no pasó mucho antes de sentirse enfebrecido con la calidez y la perfecta textura de esos carnosos y ansiados labios. Por un segundo casi se sintió correspondido, pero el movimiento de las manos del rubio en su espalda tirando de su camisa para apartarlo le hicieron bajarse de la nube._

_Sólo faltaba algo para estar feliz antes de recibir los golpes y patadas del ojiazul. Sin romper el contacto, hizo un poco de presión con la mano que sostenía el rostro del muchacho para hacer que separara los labios e introdujo la lengua para rozar lentamente la del rubio como tanto había deseado. Fue sencillamente delicioso, sabía mejor de lo que esperaba, él se imaginaba algo con sabor a ramen, pero en realidad sabía puramente a Naruto. No quería parar pero tampoco se sentiría bien si abusaba de esa manera, así que decidió romper el contacto, no sin antes probar el labio inferior del rubio y tirar de él con suavidad. _

_Se alzó algunos centímetros pero no se apartó por completo, quería repetir mil veces lo que acababa de hacer. Naruto lo miraba atónito, había dejado de forcejear y sólo lo observaba con un enorme sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas. No lanzaba golpes, no intentaba patear, no profería amenazas de muerte en su contra..._

_- ¿Me odias? -preguntó de la nada el azabache, sin dejar de verlo. Naruto tardó en asimilar y en articular palabras para responder._

_- Yo... tú... no... -estaba demasiado impactado como para decir algo coherente. Tuvo que tomar aire para calmarse y no salirse de control._

_- ¿Me odias? -repitió._

_- Sasuke... eres un-_

_- No me odies por quererte -soltó en voz baja, agachando la cabeza para que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos-. Yo... te quiero, Naruto._

Parpadeó con fuerza y se percató de que ya podía ponerse manos a la obra, pues ya nadie más andaba por el área. La apuesta que había hecho no representaba ninguna dificultad para él, pero era ese tipo de cosas lo que siempre mantendría en pie su relación con el Uzumaki, así fuese puramente amistosa. A pesar de los acontecimientos ocurridos entre ellos, sus constantes juegos, retos e incluso peleas, eran precisamente los pequeños detalles los que más apreciaba. Odiaba querer al rubio y no sentirse correspondido. Sí, era doloroso, pero era feliz con sólo ver su sonrisa, con golpearlo de vez en cuando, con estar a su lado, con hacerlo molestar cada que podía...

Y definitivamente sólo probar las galletas de Kushina-san le había afectado el cerebro. ¿Desde cuándo era tan cursi?

Un ruido familiar resonó en el solitario lugar haciendo que se sobresaltara. Provenía de su mochila. Suspiró, y con desgano introdujo la mano entre los compartimientos tanteando hasta que al fin dio con el causante del alboroto: su teléfono celular. Era un mensaje del dobe.

"_teme recuerda q debes estar hay 1 HORA gravando todo! Ah y no mueras kerido bastardo (K) xq si eso pasa no gano ;-)_"

El azabache contempló con una expresión divertida la peculiar escritura del rubio a la que ya estaba acostumbrado. Rápidamente se dedicó a responderle.

"_Tú recuérdame que debo pasar más tiempo contigo para enseñarte a escribir. Y no te preocupes, si veo a un delincuente, no olvidaré acercarme para darle un abrazo._"

Guardó el móvil en su bolsillo y se dispuso a comenzar.

Dio un rápido vistazo entre los barrotes de la reja. A donde fuese que mirara, sólo había lápidas de todas las formas y tamaños, muchas adornadas con estatuillas y coloridas flores. Vaya, qué características tan peculiares para un cementerio. Aburrido. Sólo una pequeña casa sobre una colinita, posiblemente habitada por el cuidador, rompía con el "paisaje". El brillo de luz que se reflejaba en la ventana le indicó que podría entrar sin ser descubierto, mientras nadie saliera de allí.

Le dio un pequeño escalofrío al sentir una vibración en su pierna, pero al seguirle el tono del celular pudo descartar cualquier pensamiento descabellado. No era que estuviese asustado o algo parecido, sólo que nunca estaba de más asegurarse de estar completamente solo. Sólo le acompañaban los mensajes mal escritos del dobe.

"_y a ti kien t enceña! no t enseñaron el alfabeto en el quinder? XD teme tonto.. solo ten cuidado y vuelve en una piesa_"

"_No te preocupes. Tú sólo cocíname algo bueno y espérame con la cena hecha, cariño_."

Era hora de ganar la apuesta. No había moros en la costa ni coles en el refri, así que marchó con tranquilidad en dirección al acceso del lugar, como toda persona normal haría a mitad de la madrugada. Se percató entonces de que la enorme entrada era, de hecho, bastante alta y optó por saltar la verja por uno de los lados. Cayó con gracia y estilo propio de un Uchiha en el flanco interno, sin despeinarse ni perder el equilibrio en ningún momento. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, emprendió su camino al panteón familiar.

* * *

En otra parte en las afueras del cementerio, Naruto aguardaba tras una esquina comiendo una barra de chocolate con unos harapos mugrientos cubriéndole la ropa. Observaba todos los movimientos realizados por el azabache, desde que leía los bien pensados mensajes que le mandaba para hacerle creer que aún seguía en la casa, hasta cuando le respondía con su cara de sabelotodo. Todo salía a la perfección. Leyó el mensaje entrante de Sasuke y bufó con burla al ver la manera tan curiosa en la que el otro escribía. Rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Ese Uchiha no tenía remedio. ¡Y después era a él a quien llamaba perdedor!

- Ay, este teme. Se cree muy inteligente por usar acentos. ¿Por qué escribirá así? Qué tonto.

"_no me stoy preocupandoo! y la hora de la cena ya paso imbesil! : _"

Presionó el botón de enviar con fuerza al momento de contemplar la forma tan cool que tenía Sasuke para escurrirse dentro del terreno. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo sin que se le moviera ni una sola hebra de cabello? ¿Quién se creía? ¿Tom Cruise?

Bueno, si Sasuke podía hacerlo, él también lo haría y diez veces mejor. Guardó el chocolate en su bolsillo y se acercó con sigilo a la entrada del cementerio, dispuesto a saltar la reja exactamente igual que el moreno pero con el toque Uzumaki. Ya estaba trepado en la parte más alta de la puerta, listo para saltar hacia adentro, pero no contó con que su tan perfectamente confeccionado disfraz se atascaría en uno de los puntiagudos picos de los barrotes, haciéndole perder estabilidad y por ende caer del otro lado con la gracia de un bovino. Sí, el toque Uzumaki.

- Demonios, cómo me gustaría ser un ninja... -se dijo a sí mismo mientras trataba de calmarse el dolor que estaba empezando a sentir en un costado de su cuerpo.

La razón de porqué estaba ahí era muy sencilla: no iba a permitir que el Uchiha ganara la apuesta. Para ello, tenía en mente un plan maléfico y bien estructurado de tres pasos:

1- Seguirlo sin que se diera cuenta.

2- Espantarlo haciéndole abandonar el cementerio antes de la hora establecida y con los pantalones mojados.

3- Regodearse en la dulce victoria.

Era un plan infalible y sin riesgos, tan simple y claro que hasta él se sorprendía. Debería sacar un libro titulado "Cómo asustar a Sasuke Uchiha para dummies". Sonrió ante la idea, a veces podía ser tan gracioso e inteligente.

Había tomado una oscura y vieja sábana del ático para hacer su improvisado disfraz de "Bloody Madara". Sólo tuvo que hacer unos dobleces sencillos en un extremo para lograr el efecto de la capucha, y luego darle el aspecto tenebroso y de ente flotante haciendo cortes al azar para formar jirones de tela colgando por doquier.

Notó que el Uchiha ya había empezado a moverse en dirección al panteón y su silueta comenzaba a distorsionarse por la neblina. Ya sólo conseguía distinguir el peinado de cacatúa a lo lejos. Si no se apresuraba iba a perderlo de vista, por lo que se puso manos a la obra, agregando, antes de marcharse, el último toque a su disfraz: una larga y negra peluca.

* * *

El moreno sintió su orgullo crecer cuando llegó a su destino y contempló la construcción ante él. El famoso panteón era más pequeño de lo que recordaba. Sin embargo, podía considerarse una obra de arte con tanto detalle y perfección. Claro, se trataba de una propiedad Uchiha, no era para menos. Había estado ahí hacía unos 10 años a causa de la inesperada muerte de su primo Shisui, a quien velaron en ese mismo lugar.

Antes de ingresar, el azabache se percató de algo en la entrada en lo que no había pensado antes. Apagó la linterna y buscó la videocámara. Debía empezar a grabar si no quería que el Uzumaki lo tachara de tramposo por no documentar "todo". Se posicionó junto al portal del panteón y comenzó a grabarse a sí mismo.

- Hola, dobe -un guiño acompañó el saludo. Sabía que eso lograría desconcertar a su amigo-. Me siento como una quinceañera grabándome de esta forma. Bien, como habrás notado ya, estoy en el panteón. O fuera de él, más precisamente -el sonido de una rama seca rompiéndose le hizo mirar hacia la que pensaba había sido la dirección de la que provenía el ruido. Nada. Sin prestarle mucha atención, regresó su atención a la toma-. La razón por la que no estoy dentro, es ésta –hizo un acercamiento a la parte central de las enormes puertas de hierro, sitio en el que descansaba inocentemente una cadena-. Está cerrada. Tiene un candado viejo y una cadena realmente gruesa. Pero no te preocupes, entraré. Sólo debo buscar algo con qué romperla. Aún no has ganado.

Interrumpió la grabación un momento después al sentir de nuevo la vibración de su teléfono. Al parecer el mensaje había estado más tiempo del debido en espera, había tardado en llegar y la hora indicaba un retraso de diez minutos.

"_no me stoy preocupandoo! y la hora de la cena ya paso imbesil! : "_

"_Dobe, deja de torturarme con tu horrografía. Me sangran los ojos. Cuando regrese y hayas perdido, recuérdame que tengo que enseñarte a usar el texto predictivo del celular"._

Una advertencia de fallo de envío desconcertó al moreno. Tenía crédito suficiente, señal de sobra y la batería cargada. ¿Por qué el teléfono se ponía chistoso en ese preciso instante? Dos intentos fallidos más lo sacaron de quicio. El mensaje no tenía la más mínima intención de enviarse, pero ya tendría tiempo para insultar al rubio.

No fue necesario buscar demasiado para encontrar la herramienta indicada: una simple y vieja pala que se hallaba no muy lejos de la entrada del panteón. El oxidado candado no resistió más que un sólo impacto antes de caer destrozado, siendo seguido por la gruesa cadena que cedió ante su propio peso. Empujó las puertas de hierro con poca delicadeza, sabiendo que no podría evitar el estridente chirrido de las bisagras. Una inmunda nube de pestilencia se coló con rapidez por la perfilada nariz del muchacho, quien se cubrió con asco y disgusto. El olor a moho y a carne putrefacta era prueba suficiente de que el lugar no había sido profanado en mucho tiempo.

El panteón se encontraba completamente a oscuras, ni siquiera los débiles halos de luz provenientes del exterior lograban ser de ayuda, por lo que la linterna hizo su entrada en escena. Se permitió tomar un instante para apreciar la imponente construcción. Sin duda su majestuosidad era tan comparable con el exterior; las esculturas talladas en piedra eran obras de arte magníficas, los vitrales cubriendo las pequeñas ventanas hacían parecer que se trataba de un templo construido durante el romanticismo.

Cuando el azabache se disponía a activar la videocámara nuevamente para documentar el momento, el ruido de algo chocando contra una de las lápidas lo puso en estado de alerta. Retiró la filmadora y sostuvo con mayor fuerza la vieja pala en posición de ataque. Sabía que uno de los términos y condiciones del reto consistía en que debía grabar absolutamente todo lo que pasara una vez que estuviera dentro del panteón, pero Sasuke Uchiha no era para nada un tonto. No se iba a filmar ni una pestaña estando asustado. No es que en ese preciso instante lo estuviera, sólo estaba un poco temeroso, razón por la que se había negado rotundamente a darle al rubio material suficiente para burlarse de él hasta que terminaran la universidad.

El sonido del roce entre dos objetos de cerámica resonó en el reducido espacio. El Uchiha tragó con fuerza, estaba comenzando a sudar.

- Estúpido usuratonkachi -murmuró para sí mismo.

Antes de poner fin a sus batallas internas y decidir su siguiente movida, un animal peludo cayó sobre su cabeza. El moreno saltó de la impresión y profirió un grito bastante agudo y, digamos, femenino. La criatura se encontraba ahora en el suelo acompañada de otras seis huyendo hacia las sombras. Los ruidos no provenían más que de simples (y enormes) ratas corriendo y escabulléndose en el interior del panteón, emitiendo sonoros chillidos y chocando con todo en la huída. Unas jodidas ratas del tamaño de un poodle lo habían -casi- asustado. Y una de ellas le había caído encima, ¡qué asqueroso!

- Maldición, y dejé mi gel antibacterial en casa.

Decidió terminar de una vez por todas con su "misión". Verificó la hora y, posicionando la cámara de video sobre una lápida y poniéndola a grabar, se puso de pie junto a una enorme tumba con acabados de primera.

- Hey, dobecito, adivina qué. Ya entré, y mira al lado de quien estoy. Sí, el viejo Madara -dio un suave toque con los nudillos en la superficie de la tumba, asegurándose de señalar las polvorientas letras del nombre talladas en ella-. Como siempre, pude manejar la situación sin inconvenientes. Y ahora, para acabar con esta tontería, diré las "palabras mágicas" y espero que aparezca o pase algo interesante, porque ciertamente hasta tu cara por las mañanas da más miedo que esto -se aclaró la garganta para crear ambiente dramático y prosiguió-. _Bloody Madara_, _Bloody Madara_ –miró a un lado al sentir que algo había pasado cerca de él. Debían ser las ratas-. _Bloody Madara_.

El azabache esperó pacientemente a que algo sucediera, pero todo permanecía igual de calmado. La cámara seguía filmando el supuestamente "importantísimo momento" y así se iba a quedar hasta que se cumpliera el tiempo pautado. Luego de algunos instantes el moreno tomó asiento despreocupadamente a un lado del sepulcro utilizándolo como espaldar y revisó la hora en su teléfono celular, notando que aún eran las 3:04 a.m.

- Esta va a ser una larga espera, dobe… -murmuró más para sí mismo que para la cámara. Suspiró con aburrimiento. Iba a responderle el mensaje al rubio pero en el intento la pantalla parpadeó algunas veces y luego el móvil se apagó. Intentó revivirlo pero no lo consiguió de momento, por lo que decidió emplear el tiempo en algo más útil: idear lo que Naruto tendría que hacer cuando perdiera. Aquel pensamiento le sacó una sutil pero perversa sonrisa que quedó plasmada con claridad entre las imágenes del video.

* * *

- Maldito teme, ¿por qué no respondes el jodido mensaje? A veces no entiendo para qué tienes un teléfono tan costoso si no vas a responder -se quejó impaciente, aguardando por el último mensaje que marcaría su entrada al susto triunfal. Estaba oculto cerca del santuario en el que había visto entrar a Sasuke, pero nada se escuchaba en el interior.

¿Sería que su amigo había salido por alguna puerta trasera? No, eso sería escapar, y Sasuke no era un cobarde, además de que mucho menos se dejaría ganar con tanta facilidad. Pero ya debía haberle mandado un mensaje ofensivo alardeando de una pronta victoria. Por un momento sintió que se le revolvía un poco el estómago por estar en la incertidumbre de no saber cómo se encontraba el Uchiha. ¿Y si en realidad le había pasado algo? Nunca tardaba tanto en contestarle. ¿Y si había caído en alguna de las tumbas y lo habían enterrado vivo, o si se lo había llevado el espíritu del Madara ese? ¡Por Dios! Todo sería su culpa por haberlo hecho ir hasta allá él solo. La preocupación fue aumentando más y más.

- Olvídalo -soltó al aire, y por un momento la idea de ir a buscarlo cruzó su mente. Pero se detuvo cuando una sospecha opacó esa idea; seguro el Uchiha lo había descubierto y todo era un plan para asustarlo a él. Ja, pero claro, por supuesto que era eso. Naruto Uzumaki no era tan tonto como siempre le decían.

Sonrió con burla y sin dudar marcó la única serie de números que se sabía de memoria. El teléfono del otro sonaría y al estar distraído revisando la llamada, él entraría para hacer que se hiciera en los pantalones. El móvil repicó dos veces y la llamada se cortó. Frunció el ceño pero no se rindió e intentó llamar al moreno una vez más, pero luego del primer tono el móvil pareció volverse loco y repentinamente se apagó. Extrañado, intentó encenderlo pero no funcionaba.

- Basura, ¿no pudiste dañarte en otro momento?

Guardó el aparato averiado en su bolsillo y se colocó en posición. Sasuke no podría asustarlo si él conseguía hacerlo primero. Enfocó la vista hacia la gran puerta a lo lejos, y de pronto creyó ver pasar una forma oscura por el rabillo del ojo. Se sobresaltó, pero al mirar se dio cuenta de que no había nada a su lado. Luego, un golpe seco lo hizo girar en su lugar para ver hacia el otro lado.

- ¿Sasuke?... ¿E-eres tú?

No hubo respuesta inmediata ni tardía. Nadie contestó. La quietud del cementerio pareció acrecentarse, e inclusive la brisa se había vuelto fácilmente audible. Unos siseos susurrantes se escucharon a sus espaldas, y un frío penetrante le recorrió toda la espina dorsal hasta acabar en el vello ahora erizado de su nuca. Una suave respiración dio de lleno en la curvatura de su cuello. Naruto volteó con temblorosa lentitud hacia atrás.

* * *

3:16 de la madrugada. Faltaba poco para acabar con su tormento. Sasuke jugaba entretenidamente con una piedrita que le hacía compañía, divirtiéndose como nunca antes en su vida; pronto moriría de emoción si continuaba, eso era seguro. Era tan divertido que no contuvo las ganas de arrojarla contra el suelo a ver si lograba destruirla en muchos pedazos.

- Maldito dobe y sus magníficas ideas.

En ese momento, el eco de un grito lejano inundó el lugar. Se puso de pie presuroso, tomando la pala con firmeza en posición de defensa. Los alaridos se repetían y se aproximaban, y de a poco se disipaban con el viento. Afinó el oído, y se topó con la sorpresa de que la voz decía su nombre en alargadas sílabas. Por un momento pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada; los fantasmas no existían, o eso quería creer. Aunque había oído una vez en un programa de experiencias paranormales que los espíritus solían llamar a sus seres queridos para luego llevárselos a la tumba en busca de compañía. Ay, carajo, estaba jodido.

Curiosamente, parecía provenir de afuera. Adelantándose a los hechos cerró las puertas y trató de sellarlas con ayuda de la pala, pero de un segundo a otro éstas se abrieron de par en par, dándole paso a una macabra silueta totalmente ensombrecida de brillante mirada que lo observaba con rigidez y recelo. Corrección, ahora sí estaba jodido. Nadie lo obligó a meterse con los muertos y ahora debía atenerse a las consecuencias. Perdería los ojos... Y tanto que él apreciaba su sexy mirada.

Retrocedió dos pasos con turbación y apretó la empuñadura de su arma improvisada. Tal vez si hablaba con él y se disculpaba por haber molestado su descanso eterno le perdonaría los ojos. Después de todo, era su antepasado. Pero ni siquiera había terminado de desenredarse la lengua para hablar cuando el ente corrió en su dirección a una velocidad de muerte y se abalanzó sobre él... cayendo en sus brazos tipo nupcial mientras gritaba, se aferraba a su cuello y escondía la cabeza en su pecho.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Tu tátara tátara abuelo muerto me está siguiendo y quiere mis ojos!

- Por un demonio, dobe. ¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?! -al darse cuenta de que sólo se trataba de Naruto, no dudó en dejarlo caer con rudeza al suelo, provocando que la capucha se corriera al igual que la peluca, dejando ver su cabello amarillo pollito.

- ¡Auch! ¡Teme, eres un insensible! -levantó la vista y se topó con una seria pero desconcertada mirada que lo escudriñaba. Un frío helado se paseó por su espalda como una chispa; lo que vendría no sería bueno.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo tú aquí?

- Ah, pues... yo... -siendo sincero consigo mismo, esa pregunta la veía venir incluso antes de saber que se encontraría con él.

- ¿Y por qué estás vestido así? -bien, ni siquiera había podido pensar en una ingeniosa mentira cuando ya el moreno iba por el segundo round-. Hmm... Ya veo -una mirada de suficiencia por parte del mayor le dejó claro que lo había estropeado todo. Pero el Uchiha no podía ser tan inteligente todo el tiempo... Quizá, con mucha suerte, había entendido otra cosa, quizá...- Estás aquí para asustarme y hacerme perder la apuesta -una afirmación. Había arruinado su propia jugada, y era más que obvio.

Sin embargo no todo estaba perdido; sólo tenía que hacer que abandonaran el cementerio antes de las 3:30 y ganaría.

- Ah, rayos, me descubriste -dijo en tono inocente y poco convincente-. Salgamos de aquí y vayamos a dar una vuelta, ¿te parece?

- De acuerdo -Naruto aguantó las ganas de reírse en su cara. Había caído-. Si quieres podemos esperar a Madara afuera, junto al panteón. Este aroma nauseabundo me va a derretir los pulmones -dijo, tomando la cámara para luego ubicarse del lado externo junto a las puertas.

- ¿Junto al panteón? Pero... pero... salgamos del cementerio -propuso, al tiempo que se sacaba el trapo viejo que usaba de disfraz junto a la peluca para luego guardarlo en su mochila-. Ya arruinaste mi broma, ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí -sonrió ampliamente para convencerlo, pero el pelinegro ya estaba muy cómodamente sentado.

- ¿Y dejarte ganar? ¿Crees que nací ayer?

- Más o menos... ¡Aaahh! -de la nada se arrojó sobre el otro cayendo en sus piernas mientras se cubría la cabeza con los brazos.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? Con ese escándalo vas a despertar hasta a los muertos.

- ¡Algo frío y baboso me tocó la mano! ¡Sálvame, teme!

Sasuke miró al punto donde se hallaba el Uzumaki antes de que se abalanzara sobre su persona; primero alzó una ceja y luego rodó los ojos. Naruto a veces podía llegar a ser tan tonto que le crispaba los nervios.

- Idiota. Levántate y voltea.

El rubio primero pareció no escuchar pero luego alzó la cabeza con impresión y se quedó observando al de ojos carbón.

- Teme...

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Me estás olfateando al trasero?

-... ¿qué? Naruto, mi nariz está aquí arriba. ¿Cómo podría estar haciéndolo? O una mejor pregunta, ¿por qué coño te olería el trasero?

Ante esa obvia respuesta, Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de pies a cabeza cuando algo similar a un ligero aliento dio contra su retaguardia nuevamente. Se giró sobre sí mismo sin quitarse de encima de Sasuke para encarar "con valentía" al fantasma pervertido que estuviera haciendo de las suyas con su baja espalda. Sin embargo, se encontró algo muy distinto en su lugar.

- ¡Aaaww, pero qué bonito perrito!

Justo detrás de él había un perro no muy grande con un bonito pelaje negruzco, aunque algo opaco por la suciedad que lo cubría. Una cadena bastante gruesa y de apariencia vieja se amarraba en su cuello y caía al piso arrastrándose, se veía muy pesada como para ser llevada por ese simple animal, pero no parecía incomodarle. Tenía unos grandes y tiernos ojos negros que no se despegaban del rubio, como si estuviese suplicando. Naruto lo observó con mirada emocionada cuando éste se acercó y comenzó a olfatearlo, pero curiosamente parecía estar muy interesado en su trasero.

- ¡Ah! Con que eras tú.

Un tic le entró al moreno en la ceja. Por lo que podía ver, el can era macho. Entonces, ¿cómo se atrevía a oler a su rubio tan descaradamente en su presencia?

- Teme -llamó Naruto, viendo la fascinación del perro por sus zonas traseras-. Este perro como que es medio rarito.

- Sólo quiere el chocolate que está en tu bolsillo, dobe.

- Ah, por supuesto -sacó el refrigerio de su escondite y se lo ofreció al nuevo amigo, quien lo devoró gustoso-. Claro, ¿cómo no lo...? Aguarda, ¿y tú cómo sabes que tenía un chocolate allí?

- Tu enorme trasero hace que se marque lo que sea que te guardes en los bolsillos, baka.

- ¿Y tú qué estabas viendo por allá atrás?

Un ladrido fue suficiente para que la atención del rubio recayera por completo en el otro presente, ignorando así la discusión que ya estaba por dar comienzo.

- Qué buen susto me diste hace un momento, amiguito. ¿Tú de dónde saliste?

Al escuchar que le hablaba, el perro sacudió las orejas y agitó la cola con alegría, y luego de dar una vuelta emocionado sobre su posición, se sentó y alzó una patita.

- ¡Pero qué lindo! ¡Mira qué bonitas tus patitas y tus orejitas!

- Naruto, deja de gritar así. Pareces mariquita.

- Cállate, sólo te molesta que yo no te trate así a ti -se acercó al pequeño can y como si fuese la mascota de su casa, comenzó a acariciarle las orejas amistosamente.

- ¿Por qué querría que me trataras como a un perro, dobe?

- Porque te sobaría la pancita y te rascaría la cabeza, te daría todo mi amor y te abrazaría para demostrártelo.

Sasuke se lo pensó dos veces. No sonaba tan mal después de todo. Vio con asco y disgusto cómo el rubio le acercaba el rostro al perro y éste lo lamía juguetón, sacándole risotadas de idiota. Maldito perro acaparador de atención y amor. No le agradaba en lo absoluto, que se fuera a echar pulgas a otro lado.

- Qué repugnante, dobe asqueroso. Dejas que un perro callejero te llene la cara de gérmenes.

- La boca de los perros es más limpia que la de los humanos, teme ignorante. Y no puedes decir nada en contra, veo mucho Animal Planet y sé de lo que hablo.

- Claro, más limpia. Sobre todo si se la pasa comiendo basura o quién sabe qué en un cementerio.

Naruto le mandó una mirada asesina. A veces era preocupante que Sasuke fuese tan delicadito. Sólo faltaba que sacara algo como un gel antibacterial para lavarse las manos o algo así.

- Quisieras ser el perro, admítelo -picó burlón con una sonrisa, sabiendo que se molestaría.

- Claro, es mi sueño dorado ser un perro zarrapastroso.

- ¡Oye! ¡No hables así de...! -al voltear se percató de que el can ya no se encontraba junto a él. Lo buscó con la mirada pero sólo habían quedado ellos dos-. ¿Adónde se fue? -volteó a los lados con extrañeza.

- Mejor así, no queremos más pulgas de las necesarias -revolvió la cabellera rubia con burla, sabiendo de antemano que el otro no entendería el chiste.

En ese momento, el moreno se percató de algo curioso y... extraño. Si el perro llevaba arrastrando una cadena tan pesada, ¿cómo no lo escucharon acercarse? Peor aún, ¿cómo no lo escucharon irse hace unos segundos?

Naruto por su parte hacía pucheritos porque su nuevo amigo se había marchado sin más. Unos segundos después aún sentía la mano del moreno en su cabeza. Volteó a ver a su compañero y lo encontró con la mirada fija en un punto vacío entre las lápidas que se hallaban a su izquierda.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Escuchaste eso?

- ¿Escuchar qué cosa?

- Las risas.

- Sasuke, usa la lógica, si hubiese escuchado risas, ¿crees que aún estaría aquí sentado?

- Shh, ahí están de nuevo.

- Yo no escucho nada, d-deja de asustarme -pidió con voz temblorosa.

Estaba seguro de que había escuchado algo como unas risas… unas risas como las que acababa de oír no muy lejos de él. Se le erizó todo el vello de la nuca y sintió que su espalda se engrinchaba como la de un gato por el miedo. Tragó fuerte.

- Creo que… ya las… escuché.

Con poco disimulo se fue acercando a Sasuke hasta quedar completamente unidos por un costado. Pudo percibir de nuevo unas leves risitas que se tornaban más bien traviesas, siendo difuminadas por la helada brisa. La neblina, que cada vez estaba más baja, no le permitía distinguir con claridad lo que sea que estuviese buscando. Estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera notó el momento en que se aferró del brazo de Sasuke como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- S-Sasuke, suenan como…

- Niños.

- Exacto -soltó con un tono más agudo de lo normal. Cada segundo escondía más la cabeza entre sus hombros y le cortaba la circulación al brazo de su amigo, a quien no le molestaba del todo que el rubio estuviese asustado, casi lo agradecía-. Oye, no es que esté asustado ni mucho menos, ¿pero podríamos irnos ya?

- No. 10 minutos más. No seré tan tonto como para caer en tu trampa.

- No seas teme, si yo estoy aquí, no puedo ser yo el que se esté riendo.

- Pudiste haber usado una grabadora -Naruto lo miró por unos segundos con una ceja alzada, sin comprender-. Es cierto, no eres tan listo como para haber pensado en algo así.

El rubio iba a replicar, pero las malditas risas hicieron acto de presencia, más traviesas y mucho más cerca de lo que el Uzumaki podía tolerar. Por un momento el sonido parecía provenir del mismo santuario Uchiha, justo detrás de ellos. Pronto se convertiría en una gallina si las cosas continuaban así, estaba seguro de eso.

- Dobe, ¿puedes dejar de apretarme el brazo? Ya no siento la mano.

- Jódete, ahora sí no voy a soltarte. ¿Acaso no estás escuchando? Las risas están detrás de nosotros.

- Sólo son los niños que acaban de pasarte a un lado, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

- ¿Niños? Yo no vi ningunos niños.

- Los niños sin piernas, dobe. Entraron al panteón hace unos segundos.

- Anda a que te folle un burro, ¡yo me largo de aquí! -se incorporó en menos de un milisegundo y emprendió su apresurada marcha hacia la salida, solo y sin un Sasuke a quien pudiesen comer primero que a él. Sintió que el Uchiha le tomaba del brazo para retenerlo, pero no lo lograría. No iba a pasar ni cinco segundos más allí dentro-. ¡Dije que me voy! -soltó en voz fuerte al tiempo que forcejeaba un poco.

- Ya lo sé, puedes irte cuando quieras -escuchó la voz de Sasuke a lo lejos. Allí Naruto supo que algo no andaba del todo bien.

- S-Sasuke.

- ¿Qué quieres? -escuchó de nuevo, notando que la voz del moreno aún se escuchaba distante.

- ¿Podrías… soltarme?

- No te estoy reteniendo. Sigo aquí sentado

* * *

¿Qué será lo que retiene a Naruto? ¿Aparecerá Bloody Madara? ¡Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo!

(¿Soy yo o hablando así parece que estoy en un programa de televisión?)

Trataremos de actualizar la siguiente parte en unos días

¿Reviews?


	3. Capítulo III: Confusión, confesión

¡Buenos días/tardes/noches! Sasuki y Katze reportándose con un nuevo capítulo.

Ha llegado el momento de justificar el género "romance" de este pequeño fic.

Pero antes, queremos agradecer por este medio a todos los que nos han dejado reviews anónimos, ya que no podemos responderles personalmente. Sepan que leemos y apreciamos mucho cada uno de los mensajes que nos dejan :)

* * *

**Capítulo III: Confusión, confesión**

- S-Sasuke.

- ¿Qué quieres? -escuchó de nuevo, notando que la voz del moreno aún se escuchaba distante.

- ¿Podrías… soltarme?

- No te estoy reteniendo. Sigo aquí sentado.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal, y la sangre se le heló. No podía estar ocurriendo de nuevo. Tragó con pesadez y su cara palideció, al tiempo que buscaba la fuerza para girarse. El movimiento de su cuello era lento y dudoso. El tacto era frío y áspero, y pronto el agarre en su brazo se hizo más fuerte; de repente un segundo agarre más arriba se sintió, como si algo trepara y tirara de él hacia abajo. Estaba paralizado. No tuvo tiempo suficiente para elegir qué hacer, pues súbitamente sintió un empujón a un costado que casi le hace perder el equilibrio, y con el mismo impulso echó a correr, pero lo sujetaron del cuello de la camisa y no pudo seguir. Un tirón le hizo caer sentado sobre una de las lápidas.

- ¡Aahh! ¡Sasukee! -vociferó sólo un poco asustado, y de pronto recibió un misterioso golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Shh! Soy yo, tarado.

Naruto detuvo su forcejeo en seco y con una expresión de dicha que jamás en la vida pensó que utilizaría, miró hacia atrás, notando apenas a causa de la neblina el brazo de Sasuke, que lo retenía por el borde de la camisa, y el esbozo de su rostro de pocos amigos algo difuminado.

- ¡Maldita sea, teme! Casi me hago encima. ¡Algo me atrapó y no me-!

- ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? -gruñó el otro, acercándolo a su rostro hasta que tocó su nariz con la de él para que escuchara sus murmullos-. No estamos solos.

- Es obvio que no estamos solos. Estamos rodeados de espíritus malignos que quieren sacarnos los ojos y robarnos el alma -dijo en tono histriónico mientras se halaba exageradamente del cabello.

- Deja de decir doberías, dobe -lo ayudó a incorporarse, sin dejar de echar ojeadas furtivas en todas las direcciones, cosa que llamó la atención del rubio-. No estoy seguro, pero creo que vi una silueta acercándose en tu dirección y por eso vine a buscarte.

- Maldición, ¿y si es como en las películas? Los rubios siempre mueren primero. ¡No quiero morir, teme! -exclamó como niño chiquito, consiguiendo que la mano de Sasuke se posara con fuerza sobre su boca.

- Cállate o nos descubrirán -ordenó-. Toma la cámara. Ya grabé lo que debía grabar, es suficiente.

Apenas terminó la oración, el moreno percibió el sonido de una hoja ser pisada detrás de ellos. Se puso alerta y agudizó sus sentidos al tiempo que obligaba a Naruto a agacharse al igual que él. Sabía que alguien además de ellos estaba rondando por el cementerio. Lo certificó al escuchar unos pasos, lentos y sigilosos, que recorrían el lugar muy cerca de sus espaldas. Estaba seguro de que habían notado la presencia de ambos dentro del cementerio, y cómo no iban a notarlo, si Naruto no paraba de chillar desde que se encontraron.

- Creo que nos están buscando -informó el moreno-. Hay que movernos, debemos encontrar un escondite pronto.

El rubio sólo asintió y comenzó a seguir a Sasuke, quien en realidad se veía bastante desorientado al no poder distinguir nada entre la espesa niebla. El moreno se detuvo de improvisto provocando que Naruto chocara con su espalda. Al parecer habían llegado a un buen sitio para esperar y ocultarse.

- Quédate cerca, Naruto. Si nos separamos, estarás jodido.

- ¿Y tú no? Te informo que puedo valerme por mi mismo cuando quiera, teme -se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar. Antes de darse cuenta tropezó con una lápida y cual vaca en zapatos de plataforma cayó de bruces al suelo.

Sasuke dejó escapar una carcajada -una que Naruto sólo ha escuchado contadas veces en toda su vida-, y ésta fue seguida de una queja del Uzumaki, quien se tapaba la nariz con ambas manos y producía unos cuantos sonidos nasales de dolor.

- Tienes la gracia de una morsa, dobe.

- Creo que me dompí la nadiz -comentó el rubio al tiempo que se palpaba el puente de la nariz. -Pod ciedto, tu disa… -movió la nariz hacia los lados para asegurarse de que aún estaba en su lugar-, tu risa es lo más terrorífico que he escuchado en toda la noche. Y eso ya es decir mucho -ante eso, el moreno sólo rodó los ojos, aún sonriendo, y se arrodilló frente a él.

- Deja el drama. A ver, quita las manos.

Con algo de duda, el rubio apartó las manos para dejar que Sasuke examinara su ahora enrojecida nariz. Vio cómo el moreno abría más los párpados y negaba con la cabeza.

- Eso no se solucionará ni con cirugía plástica. Lo lamento.

- ¡No, no! ¡Lo que sea menos mi hermosa nariz! Es más bonita que la de Johnny Depp.

- Nah, sólo bromeo. Está igual de desviada que siempre.

- Ay sí, ay sí, Sasuke el del perfil griego.

- No es mi culpa que tengas los reflejos de un perezoso y tu nariz sea la que pague tus caídas.

- Claro, habló el más diestro. Cuando te estaba siguiendo te vi saltar como si te creyeras una gacela o un cisne.

- Los cisnes no saltan, Naruto.

- Si tú fueras uno, de seguro sí lo harían.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco dispuesto a responderle con un muy merecido e inteligente comentario, cuando el sonido de pasos acercándose le hizo recordar que estaban huyendo de alguien o algo. Ya no estaban seguros allí. Para dejar de perder el tiempo, tomó a Naruto por la muñeca y lo hizo caminar en dirección opuesta al ruido; éste trastabilló un poco quejándose y tirando de su brazo.

- ¡Suéltame, teme! Yo sé caminar.

- Sólo cállate y sigue.

Naruto, tan terco como de costumbre, dio un último tirón y logró zafarse del agarre. Ese Uchiha no iba a seguir dándole órdenes. Testarudo, aceleró el paso y se adelantó al tiempo que movía los brazos en el aire y murmuraba unos cuantos insultos hacia el moreno.

- La próxima vez que vuelvas a hacer eso juro que voy a-

Sin embargo, el rubio no pudo terminar la oración porque en ese preciso instante dio un paso en falso sobre lo que resultó ser el borde de un gran hoyo. Como un acto reflejo, tomó lo que estaba más cerca de su alcance para sostenerse -a Sasuke- y en la caída se lo llevó consigo. Aparentemente era una tumba cavada recientemente y, para desgracia de ambos, estaba vacía y relativamente profunda. Para la mala suerte de Naruto, luego de caer y darse un buen golpe, Sasuke aterrizó encima de él.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Sasuke al momento que se levantaba rápidamente y le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

- Estaría mejor si no me hubiesen caído tus 65 kilos sobre la espalda. -se quejó adolorido mientras se presionaba la zona afectada para ayudarse a sí mismo a erguirse. Volteó dispuesto a seguir quejándose en la cara del moreno, cuando de repente notó un cambio en ella. Las normalmente neutras facciones de su mejor amigo ahora mostraban una ligera expresión de preocupación dirigida a él. -Quiero decir… estoy bien, gracias -por algún motivo, ese pequeño gesto hizo sentir muy bien al rubio.

- Bien. Ahora… -murmuró Sasuke-, ¿cómo salimos de aquí? -preguntó más para sí mismo que para el otro.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres salir? -en ese momento, Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarlo incrédulo, haciendo el gesto de no haberlo escuchado.

- Tienes razón, Naruto. Cómo no se me ocurrió antes; quedarnos aquí a esperar que quién sabe qué nos mate suena mucho mejor que salir y ponernos a salvo en tu casa. Soy un idiota.

- … ¿Estás siendo sarcástico?

- No, cómo crees.

- Lo digo porque es muy poco probable que nos encuentren aquí. Quizás sea mejor quedarnos y esperar a que pase.

- Dobe, sí estaba siendo sarcástico. Tu plan es estúpido, tenemos que salir de este agujero. Ven, te ayudaré a subir, y luego tú me sacas.

Naruto lo miró y supo que en ese momento el Sasuke preocupado de hace unos segundos se había ido tan pronto como había llegado. Rodó los ojos y suspiró en silencio para que el mayor no lo escuchara.

- ¿Acaso estás sordo? Súbete a mis hombros, dobe.

El rubio frunció el ceño por la orden. Ahora que lo pensaba, haría lo que le decía: así él saldría y podría dejar a Sasuke ahí dentro un buen rato para asustarlo un poco y cobrar venganza. Incluso podría grabarlo mientras lo hacía rogar como niña para que lo ayudara a salir. Al parecer sí iba a tener una recompensa después de todo.

- Me parece bien.

Sasuke se arrodilló, dándole margen a Naruto para subirse en sus hombros. El rubio así lo hizo, con muy poca delicadeza, dejando marcas de suelas por toda su camisa. Con muy poco equilibrio, logró pararse sobre los hombros de Sasuke, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera sujetarse del borde del hoyo, perdió estabilidad y cayó hacia adelante con la misma gracia con la que siempre lo hacía. Sin saber muy bien cómo, su cara había terminado impactando contra la hebilla de la correa de Sasuke. Estaba a punto de quejarse nuevamente cuando notó un extraño bulto muy cerca de su rostro, y temiendo lo peor, se sonrojó y comenzó a revolverse incómodo hasta que logró incorporarse y alejarse.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, Sasuke?

- ¿Conmigo? ¡Tú eres el que no puede mantenerse derecho ni por tres segundos!

- El que está "derecho" en este instante no soy yo, precisamente.

- ¿De qué estás…?

- Sabes, pensé que ya habíamos dejado todo esto atrás. -en ese momento, Sasuke pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y miró hacia abajo comprobando que estaba en lo cierto: Naruto era un idiota.

- Naruto.

- Ya lo hemos hablado, pero al parecer no importa.

- Naruto, oye…

- No importa cuántas veces te lo diga, tú… tú insistes en seguir confundiéndome y- -no pudo terminar la idea porque Sasuke lo había tomado por los hombros, sacudiéndolo un poco para hacerlo entrar en razón.

- ¡Naruto!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Es mi teléfono.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó, esta vez con un tono completamente confundido.

- Chocaste con mi teléfono, no con mi pene, usuratonkachi.

- ¿Qué…? Oh. -el sonrojo que le siguió a esa realización fue incontenible.

- A veces me dan ganas de golpearte con un bate. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar algo así? ¿Me ves cara de qué?

- Yo... lo siento, Sasuke. Es sólo que como tú... ya sabes... tú te me... y yo pensé...

- Basta, no tienes que decirlo -lo detuvo. Con cada palabra el momento se hacía verdaderamente más y más incómodo. Ambos permanecieron en completo silencio, viendo en direcciones opuestas. Sasuke no quería continuar la conversación. Sin embargo… -¿A qué te referías con eso de "confundirte"? -soltó de pronto, haciendo retroceder al Uzumaki.

- Yo... no sé a qué te refieres.

- Dijiste que yo insistía en seguir confundiéndote. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

- Yo no dije eso. Dije que... que tú... olvídalo.

- No, no voy a "olvidarlo". Y no me iré de aquí hasta que me lo digas.

- Tampoco es como si pudieras.

- Ya vas entendiendo a dónde quiero llegar.

Decidido, el moreno tomó asiento en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared del hoyo y se cruzó de brazos, mirando al rubio de manera desafiante. El Uzumaki bufó molesto y se dispuso a intentar salir del agujero por su cuenta. Sin embargo, después de una decena de intentos fallidos terminó por darse por vencido.

- Sasuke, deja de hacerte el tonto y ayúdame. Sin tu ayuda no puedo salir de aquí.

- Sólo debes explicarme qué quisiste decir y te ayudaré. Es todo.

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces supongo que nos quedaremos aquí hasta morir de hambre o ser asesinados por los espíritus roba-almas que nos persiguen.

- Eras tú el que quería quedarse, de todas formas. De aquí no nos moveremos.

- ¡Bien! Veamos quién pierde la paciencia primero. -sentenció antes de imitar la posición del moreno, con brazos cruzados incluidos.

Sasuke no pudo evitar rodar los ojos con fastidio. Naruto a veces podía ser tan testarudo como para sacarlo de sus casillas con mucha facilidad. Pero debía admitir que no había lugar para dos tercos dentro del mismo hoyo en esos momentos.

- Supongo que ni siquiera tú puedes perder tantas veces en un día. -comentó, poniéndose de pie para inspeccionar el lugar por el que podrían subir. Ante eso, el rubio lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Sasuke Uchiha estaba rindiéndose?-. Ven, ayúdame a subir para que podamos salir de aquí.

- ¡Espera! ¿No iba a subir yo primero?

- ¿Y dejar que vuelvas a caerme encima? Ni lo sueñes. No puedo confiarte una simple tarea porque siempre terminas arruinándolo todo -luego de unos segundos esperando a que el rubio se acercara, notó que la ayuda nunca llegó. Cuando el Uchiha volteó, se encontró con unos muy furiosos pero a la vez dolidos ojos azules.

- ¿Conque eso es lo que piensas de mí?

- ¿Qué?

Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza al moreno en ese momento fue reírse en la cara de su amigo, pero la severa mirada que tenía le dio a entender que el rubio estaba hablando completamente en serio. Ocasiones así eran en extremo poco comunes, y eso lo hacía preocupante.

- ¿Sólo soy un bueno para nada?

- Yo no-

- ¿Sabes qué, Sasuke? Me tienes harto. Te crees perfecto y mejor que todo el mundo. Y me quieres hacer sentir inferior con tus estupideces de niño mimado. Pero no lo vas a lograr.

- ¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa? -alzó una ceja sin entender nada-. Lo que me faltaba. ¿Ahora estás en tus días o qué? -trató de molestarlo pero el rubio no se detuvo.

- Tal vez yo no sea el más galán ni el más listo, pero por lo menos soy humilde. ¡Estoy cansado de tu egocentrismo y tu altanería! Las cosas no van a funcionar a tu manera, y te lo voy a advertir de una vez: si no quieres echar a perder lo nuestro debes cambiar, por el bien de la relación.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observándose mutuamente con mirada incrédula. ¿Qué carajo acababa de decir Naruto? Esas últimas frases habían hecho sonar una discusión entre amigos como una discusión de pareja. Poco a poco las mejillas del rubio comenzaron a teñirse de un intenso carmín al sentir esa oscura y penetrante mirada escudriñarlo con interrogación.

- ¿Lo nuestro?

Naruto tragó fuerte, de seguro el moreno iba a comenzar a burlarse de él en su cara por la semejante burrada que acababa de salir de su boca. Pero para su sorpresa, no hubo ni facciones avergonzadas ni burlonas. De la nada, el rostro de Sasuke se contrajo en una mueca de completo enfado y molestia.

- ¿Cómo que "lo nuestro", dobe? Ahora eres tú el que me está confundiendo. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú mismo quien decidió que no habría jamás un "lo nuestro". Así que no vengas ahora después de tanto tiempo a decir algo como eso, no delante de mí. No trates de jugar conmigo, Uzumaki. Y si es una broma, es de muy mal gusto.

- Yo no quise decir eso, Sasuke, estás malinterpretando todo.

- No sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí el haberme mantenido a tu lado luego de lo que sucedió y comportarme indiferentemente como si ya no me importara.

- Sasuke, cálmate.

- No sabes lo duro que es ser durante años el "mejor amigo" de la persona que te gusta. No comprendes todo lo que he pasado para mantenerme a raya y no arruinarlo de nuevo. Es asquerosamente difícil estar aquí, justo ahora, de pie frente a ti, sabiendo que sólo somos y seremos amigos, y que jamás seré correspondido.

- ¿Correspondido? O sea que… tú…

- Eres un egoísta que siempre me da esperanzas vacías.

- Espera un segundo, eso no es cierto.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué me besaste cuando te emborrachaste en la fiesta de Sakura?

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos al escucharlo hacer esa pregunta de nuevo y en ese preciso momento. Ahí iba de nuevo con lo mismo.

- Esa noche estaba ebrio, ¿cuántas veces debo decirlo? ¡Estaba ebrio! No sabía lo que hacía.

- Todo lo contrario, usuratonkachi. El alcohol te desinhibe, te hace hacer lo que realmente deseas.

- No me vengas a joder con eso, ¡jamás querría besar a alguien como tú!

- Eso no fue lo que diste a entender esa noche.

La cara de Naruto no podía estar más roja en ese momento; no sólo por lo bochornoso de la situación, sino por la inmensa rabia que sentía en ese momento. Cerró los puños con vehemencia y apretó los dientes. Si Sasuke continuaba hablando, no respondería por sus acciones. Las ganas de estamparle un buen puñetazo en el rostro se hicieron presentes, pero eso significaría volver a repetir errores del pasado. Estaba confundido. No pudo formular una oración coherente a causa de esa mezcla de emociones, y lo único que hizo fue balbucear cosas sin sentido, sentarse y cruzarse de brazos de espaldas al moreno.

Eternos y silenciosos minutos pasaron en los que ninguno se movió ni hizo el amago de querer decir algo. El Uchiha aún seguía de pie, su mirada inexpresiva en dirección a su testarudo amigo. Agotado, dejó escapar un suspiro inaudible y tomó asiento. Con un brazo descansando en su rodilla, tomó una piedrita y empezó a jugar con ella entre sus dedos. Naruto relajó los hombros cuando escuchó al moreno moverse.

- No soy en lo absoluto perfecto -el rubio levantó el mentón, atento, pero sin voltear el más mísero centímetro para verlo de frente-. Soy un amargado que siempre echa todas sus relaciones a perder. Es decir, mira lo que hice contigo. -rompió la piedrita sin mucho esfuerzo, sonriendo con desgano-. No soy agradable, ni sociable tampoco. Las únicas personas que creen que soy perfecto son las chicas que no me conocen, que sólo se imaginan lo genial que debe ser pasar tiempo con Sasuke Uchiha. Ni siquiera sé por qué alguien como tú querría pasar tiempo conmigo y mucho menos llamarme su mejor amigo.

- Vaya, no tenía idea.

- ¿De qué?

- De que tuvieras la autoestima tan baja. Pareces una quinceañera quejándose de su vida.

- No molestes.

Las palabras de Sasuke habían hecho que algo dentro de él se estremeciera. El menor no tenía idea de que su amigo se sintiera de esa forma, de que Sasuke pudiera ocultar tantos sentimientos y aún así mantenerse como si en su interior no pasara nada. Aún de espaldas al Uchiha, el rubio bajó la mirada al suelo y cerró con fuerza las manos hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

- Después de que me confesaste que yo te gustaba, sentí como si la cabeza me diera vueltas. No sabía cómo reaccionar, y en cierto modo no puedes culparme por eso; cualquiera se sorprendería al saber algo así. Yo… yo era inmaduro en aquel entonces -Naruto casi pudo sentir como Sasuke levantaba una ceja y pensaba en decir algún comentario sarcástico-. Y tal vez no sea el más maduro ahora, pero el tiempo me ha dado la oportunidad de pensarlo. Lo cierto es... soy un desastre, teme.

- Eso ya lo sabía, usuratonkachi.

- ¡No! -golpeó el suelo con el puño que estaba conteniendo y se dio la vuelta para encarar a su mejor amigo-. No lo sabes, no puedes saber a qué me refiero. Me confundes porque desde ese día hasta hoy mi cabeza era un desastre con mis sentimientos. No aceptaba que también… también sentía lo mismo. Yo te quiero, Sasuke -se detuvo un momento-. Dime, ¿puede alguien ser tan idiota?

Sasuke se mordió la lengua para no arruinar el momento con uno de sus comentarios. Tenía todas las intenciones de gritarle "Sí, sí se puede, y tú lo eres. Eres un grandísimo idiota, dobe", pero eso lo echaría todo a perder, estaba seguro. Luego, sin saber muy bien por qué, una sensación de nerviosismo se fue instalando en su estómago; acababa de reparar en el hecho de que Naruto había dicho algo que sonó como que lo quería. La voz del rubio captó su atención de nuevo.

- Eres mi mejor amigo, Sasuke, y no me importa si eres un amargado egocéntrico y altanero, no me importa porque así eres tú. Y diablos, debo quererte mucho porque cuando no estoy contigo, estoy pensando en ti -sentía sus mejillas arder más con cada palabra que pronunciaba. A pesar de la poca luz podía notar cómo los ojos del moreno se abrían con cierta sorpresa-. Por eso te dije que me confundías, ¿ahora lo entiendes?

A Sasuke ya no le cupo la menor duda, Naruto estaba admitiendo que lo quería, y que lo quería mucho. Sus labios se separaron un poco por la impresión que le causó tal afirmación, sintió su corazón latir con más rapidez, mandando sangre hacia sus pómulos. Agradecía que no hubiese mucha iluminación, sentía mucha vergüenza por el tema que estaban tratando. No es muy común que tu amor platónico de la adolescencia admita que también te quiere a las 4 de la madrugada dentro de un hoyo en un cementerio. No podía afirmar que era lo más mágico que le había ocurrido hasta ahora, pero se conformaba.

- Eres la única persona que necesita casi 4 años para darse cuenta de algo así, dobe.

Naruto le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, una que Sasuke aceptó cerrando los ojos para luego bajar un poco la mirada.

- Vaya… -dijo el rubio.

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo creer que seamos tan maricas. Deberíamos ir a golpear gatitos para sentirnos masculinos otra vez -se quedaron en silencio un momento, ambos voltearon a verse mutuamente y compartieron una sonrisa divertida. Luego de unos segundos, Naruto desvió la mirada y ésta cambió por una más seria y pensativa-. ¿Está mal esto?

- Depende de para quién. No creo que a tus padres hippies les moleste.

- Pero a tu padre sí. Espera, ¡mis padres no son ningunos hippies!

- ¿Y? -preguntó, claramente refiriéndose al asunto de su padre e ignorando la última parte-. Fugaku puede pensar lo que quiera, no me importa. Ahora… -se puso de pie con bastante parsimonia-, ¿me vas a ayudar a salir de aquí o no?

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¿No te parece que falta… algo?

- Oh, claro. ¿Debo arrodillarme y decirte que la luz de tus ojos ilumina mis días y que quiero que estemos juntos por el resto de la eternidad? Deja de comportarte como una mujer y agáchate.

- Ya veo, te gusta ir directo al grano, ¿verdad?

- Para que me ayudes a subir, imbécil.

- ¡Oh, claro!

Poco después, y gracias al trabajo en equipo, los dos jóvenes lograron salir del problemático agujero. Sasuke fue el primero en salir, ayudando luego a su rubio amigo… mejor amigo… o lo que se suponía que eran ahora.

- Esta tiene que ser la noche más extraña de mi vida -afirmó Sasuke, al tiempo que notaba que la neblina seguía igual de densa que antes y le obstaculizaba casi por completo la visión.

- Ese supuesto "espíritu" de Madara Uchiha es una farsa. Al menos se hubiera aparecido unos segundos, no sé.

- Lo más probable es que te hubieras orinado encima, con lo asustado que estabas...

- ¡Claro que no!

- Tal vez no apareció porque de seguro lo espantaste con tus cursilerías.

- Mira quién habla. Al menos yo no fui la quinceañera con cambios hormonales de la noche.

- Silencio, dobe. No me hagas invocar a Madara de nuevo.

- Pss… pero qué patrañas. Ese fulano Madara es un marica. Le tiene miedo a unos simples estudiantes.

- Simple serás tú, dobe.

Un repentino y estridente ruido que taladraba los tímpanos los hizo estremecerse por completo, haciéndoles taparse los oídos con fuerza. Era como el chirrido ensordecedor de vidrio siendo rasgado por una hojilla de metal. Las corrientes de aire que hasta el momento se habían mantenido casi imperceptibles, parecían aumentar a gran velocidad, enfurecidas, agitando con fuerza la copa de los árboles y alzando hojas en todas las direcciones. Naruto buscaba la mirada de Sasuke, pero éste apretaba los ojos y se cubría el rostro con ambos brazos. Intentó acercarse a él pero apenas y podía mover los pies de su sitio. Un súbito frío que calaba los huesos los envolvió, y como si estuviesen en invierno, comenzaron a notar sus propios alientos frente a ellos.

- ¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Naruto alzando la voz para que Sasuke pudiera escucharlo.

- No lo sé, pero pase lo que pase-

Naruto volteó a verlo cuando la oración quedó incompleta, pero Sasuke no lo miraba a él. Sus ojos de ébano estaban clavados en algún punto de la neblina, y por más que el rubio hacía el intento de ubicar lo que el otro observaba con tanto afán, no lograba vislumbrar nada.

- Sasuke -llamó, pero éste no lo escuchaba.

Sasuke comenzó a retroceder muy despacio, paso por paso, sin apartar ni un instante la mirada de aquella silueta negra y borrosa que permanecía estática a unos metros frente a él, en el aire. La espesa neblina no la ocultaba, podía verla con bastante claridad flotando en el mismo lugar.

- Sasuke, ¿qué pasa? -el rubio ya se estaba preocupando.

- M-Madara…

Todo enmudeció. Tan rápido como la ventisca apareció, se esfumó. El sonido de las hojas chocar entre ellas se detuvo, al igual que el corazón de Sasuke cuando de la silueta numerosos ojos rojos comenzaron a abrirse y a posarse sobre él.

- Corre…

- ¿Qué...?

Repentinamente la silueta se alzó más alto y como una bala salió disparada a gran velocidad hacia ellos, mientras que una voz fantasmagórica y gutural de ultratumba se esparció imponente por todo el cementerio, siendo difuminada por el viento.

- _¡Váyansee!_

- ¡Corre!

Sasuke echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo y tomó a Naruto del brazo en el proceso para que huyera con él.

- _¡Largo!_

El rubio sintió la inyección de adrenalina que aquel grito le hizo experimentar y corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían.

Después de proferir un par de gritos muy poco masculinos, los dos jóvenes emprendieron la carrera de sus vidas directo a la salida del cementerio, corriendo a toda velocidad y tropezando de vez en cuando a causa de la poca visibilidad. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era salir del endemoniado cementerio.

* * *

Unos gritos afeminados despertaron al cuidador, Ebisu, de su siesta accidental. Se había quedado dormido sobre el tablero de ajedrez donde se había estado desarrollando una interesante partida contra sí mismo. Hay que comprender que ser el vigilante de un montón de cadáveres no era muy entretenido. Se sobresaltó considerablemente al escuchar un alboroto junto a la ventana de su caseta de vigilancia. Tomó la linterna que tenía a un lado, le quitó el seguro al arma que llevaba en el bolsillo y salió a ver de qué se trataba.

- _¡Sasuke, nos va a matar!_

- _¡Cállate y sigue corriendo!_

Ebisu relajó la compostura y volvió a asegurar el arma, bajando los brazos y suspirando con cierta molestia. Siempre era una cosa o la otra: adolescentes molestos haciendo apuestas con sus amigos o adolescentes teniendo sexo entre las tumbas. A veces ambas. Quizás era eso lo que estaban haciendo esos dos. Tal vez eran los mismos que habían estado rondando por "el agujero"; no le sorprendería, después de todo aquél era el sitio preferido de ese tipo de jóvenes que iban a hacer sus cochinadas en el cementerio. Sí, el pobre hombre ya estaba cansado de lo mismo.

- Debí haber terminado la carrera de derecho.

* * *

¡He aquí el tercer capítulo! Como habíamos dicho, éste se encargó principalmente del romance :3 Esperamos que les haya gustado y que no se les hayan podrido los dientes con tanta miel xD

Como es un fic corto, queríamos informar que el próximo capítulo será el último. Sin embargo, no será nuestro último trabajo, ténganlo por seguro.

¿Reviews? ¿tomatazos? ¿cartas bomba? ¿amenazas de muerte? Todo será bien recibido y apreciado.

¡Nos vemos en unos días!


	4. Capítulo IV: Situación sentimental: Mío

¡Katze y Sasuki entrando en escena con el último capítulo! Disculpen la pequeña demora... asuntos académicos xD

Parte de este capítulo estará destinado a atar algunos cabos que pudieron haber quedado sueltos anteriormente, pero nuestros protagonistas seguirán adelante con su nueva situación amorosa.

Será el capítulo en el que se traten más puntos, así que esperamos que todo quede lo suficientemente claro :3

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Situación sentimental: Mío**

Varios días pasaron luego del aterrador incidente en el cementerio, en los cuales ninguno había querido pronunciar palabra con respecto al susto mortal que se habían llevado. Naruto le había pedido a Sasuke que se quedara a dormir en su casa en los días que siguieron, temeroso de que algún espíritu quisiera jalarle de los pies por la noche. Sasuke se hizo el duro al principio, pero acabó por aceptar para estar cerca del rubio si algo llegaba a suceder. A pesar de su escepticismo, debía admitir que aunque los días pasaran en calma, se sentía un poco inseguro, y esa inseguridad se acentuaba cuando pensaba en su rubio.

Como acostumbraban, luego de ir a la universidad, se quedaban toda la tarde y parte de la noche jugando videojuegos, y a veces colocaban alguna película, evitando de preferencia cualquiera que pudiese tratar de espíritus o invocaciones.

Por otro lado, ninguno de los dos había mencionado nada referente al otro asunto, que era obvio que aún les hacía sentir relativamente incómodos. En términos generales, dejaron que la situación fluyera y todo siguió su curso en cuanto a su nueva relación, si es que podían llamarla de esa manera. Lo único que parecía haber cambiado era el cierto contacto físico que mostraban mutuamente, que era más confianzudo que antes, y por lo demás, no había palabras cursis ni discursos llenos de melaza que les pudrieran los dientes. De vez en cuando compartían miraditas cómplices durante las clases cuando alguna chica se acercaba a coquetear con alguno y, para sorpresa de ambos, quien resultó ser el celoso empedernido de la pareja resultó ser el siempre apacible e indiferente Uchiha. Sasuke no dejaba a Naruto solo, y mucho menos si andaba esa fulana Hinata por ahí.

El viernes siguiente a lo sucedido, se mantuvieron despiertos hasta tarde viendo una película de acción. Aunque Naruto ahora no permitía que Sasuke durmiera con él en la misma cama, lo que para el moreno era una gran estupidez, los dos se hallaban recostados del cabezal de la misma disfrutando del filme. El Uchiha abrazaba a Naruto por los hombros, y éste se dejaba con calma, comenzando a aceptar que le agradaban esos pequeños detalles, aunque admitía que la nueva maña del otro de andar sin camisa lo ponía nervioso. El rubio no era tonto, y se había percatado de las otras intenciones del moreno al mostrar su muy bien trabajado abdomen todo el tiempo… y a eso se refería, Sasuke lograba sacarle el lado gay.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Viste cómo esquivó las flechas? Ese tipo es genial -el rubio disfrutaba las películas al cien por ciento; lo único malo era que normalmente no permitía que Sasuke las disfrutara tanto.

- Dobe, ¿puedes dejar de alabar cada movimiento de ese sujeto? Te escuché las primeras diez veces.

- Sólo estás celoso porque no eres tan genial como él, Sasuke-teme.

- Pero qué tonterías, ¿por qué querría ser un arquerito en mallas verdes?

- A mi parecer se ve bastante bien. No está nada mal -opinó Naruto, colocando una mirada pícara y un tono que al moreno no le agradó del todo. El rubio sabía lo fácil que era hacerlo molestar, o en otras palabras, ponerlo celoso.

- ¿Ah, sí? -en menos de un segundo y antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, Sasuke se posicionó sobre él, obstruyéndole la visión e irguiéndose frente a su rostro de forma bastante altanera-. ¿Y qué opinas de esto, entonces? -preguntó, apuntando a sus abdominales. Naruto disimuló cuando tragó fuerte y desvió la cara para ocultar su sonrojo.

- Quítate, teme.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y sonrió divertido. Tomó al rubio del mentón y acercó su rostro de una manera amenazantemente juguetona. A pesar de que el Uchiha aún se mantenía sereno e impasible en la universidad y frente a los demás, Naruto había notado ese significativo cambio en su seria actitud desde que eran algo más: ahora era más… ¿sensual?

- ¿No quieres tocar?

- Invades mi espacio, ¡apártate de encima, teme!

Naruto comenzó a revolverse y a patalear buscando alejarse, pero tenía al Uchiha cómodamente ubicado sobre su estómago y esto dificultaba su cometido.

- Chicos, les traje-

Kushina se quedó estática en la puerta con una bandeja de humeantes galletas -quemadas- en las manos. Se llevó una mano a la boca al ver la escena de su adorado hijito debajo de un Sasuke semi-desnudo que lo atrapaba por la barbilla y parecía estar a punto de…

- ¡Lo siento! No sabía que… yo… ¡ustedes sigan en lo suyo, ya yo me voy! Hasta lueguito, niños -salió apresurada de la habitación dando un portazo bajo la atenta mirada de los dos jóvenes.

- Te dije que eran hippies.

- ¡Mamá, no es lo que parece! -gritó Naruto con un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas-. Mira lo que haces, Sasuke-teme. ¡Quítate de encima!

De un empujón lo hizo caer hacia atrás y aprovechó para huir de la embarazosa situación. Salió de la cama a paso rápido y fue directo detrás de su madre, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al ocioso de su pareja. Sasuke estaba acostado de lado apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos en pose de "dibújame como a una de tus chicas francesas" mientras lo observaba con una amplia sonrisa. Maldito bastardo degenerado, se veía hasta sexy en esa posición. Y con ese último pensamiento supo que pasar tanto tiempo con Sasuke le estaba afectando.

Sasuke no se movió ni un ápice de su sitio ni dejó de mirarlo con esa profunda intensidad. Esto irritó al rubio, quien cerró la puerta estrepitosamente y soltó un bufido de molestia y cansancio.

Encontró a su madre en la cocina, apoyada del mesón y con la mirada fija en la bandeja de las galletas que acababa de preparar. Se percató de que mordía su labio inferior, y el brillo en sus ojos había cambiado ligeramente.

- Mamá… -llamó con suavidad mientras se acercaba. Kushina se sobresaltó, y luego de mirarlo, tomó apresurada un paño que tenía a la mano y fingió estar limpiando.

- Dime.

- Yo… quiero disculparme por lo que viste. Tal vez Sasuke piense que es tonto, pero quiero hacerlo -vio como la boca de su madre se curvaba en una pequeña sonrisa.

- Y tiene razón -dejó lo que hacía y volteó-. Naruto, eres prácticamente un adulto, aunque no te comportes como uno -esta vez la sonrisa se posó sobre los labios del menor-. Los adultos hacen esas cosas y no tienen por qué pedirle permiso a nadie. Es decir, son necesidades del cuerpo, por las hormonas y todas esas cosas.

- Mamá, no hablo de eso. Lo que trato de decir es-

- Tranquilo, Naruto. Sé de qué hablas, y no tiene nada de malo ser el pasivo, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Yo podría ayudarte. Tengo un librito de kamasutra que es excelente, sé que te encantará y tendrás a Sasuke comiendo a tus pies. Tu padre y yo- -el rubio levantó la mano para indicarle que se detuviera.

- Ok, por favor, te ruego que no sigas. Esto es un poco incómodo. Demasiado, más bien -su cara era una perfecta imitación de un tomate en ese preciso momento-. De hecho, creo que si buscas "incómodo" en un diccionario, saldría una parte de esta conversación como ejemplo.

- Entiendo, lo siento.

- Olvidemos los últimos 5 minutos, ¿sí? -trató de disimular la vergüenza que sentía para no enterrar su cabeza en la tierra cual avestruz y se hizo el desentendido-. Lo que sucede es que nunca te pregunté qué pensabas de mi… relación con Sasuke

- Naruto, mi niño -se acercó y posó sus manos en los hombros de su único hijo-, luego de 5 años de relación amorosa, ¿ahora es que quieres preguntarme?

- ¿Qué?

- Nunca he estado en contra de tus inclinaciones, amor. Eres mi hijito adorado, y te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

- Pero si descubrí mis "inclinaciones" hace 2 semanas…

- Calla, que aquí la que sabe soy yo. Ni a tu padre ni a mí nos molesta tu relación con Sasuke. Han estado toda la vida juntos, así que ¿cuál es la diferencia? Él es un gran chico que ha demostrado gran paciencia como para soportarte tanto tiempo; ten por seguro que él es el indicado.

Naruto la escuchaba atentamente. A pesar de la forma como le decía esas cosas, su corazón se encogía y su sonrisa se ensanchaba con cada palabra, y antes de que Kushina pudiese culminar su discurso de madre enternecida, el rubio se abalanzó sobre ella y la atrapó en un caluroso abrazo que fue correspondido con fuerza. Dejó escapar un pequeño "gracias" en el oído de su madre y, luego de intercambiar sonrisas, se retiró.

Era definitivo, había sido el chico más afortunado de la historia por tener unos padres tan hippies, como decía Sasuke. Sentía que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima; el único inconveniente ahora era que le había dicho a su madre que tenía una relación, y él ni siquiera sabía qué carajo tenía con el moreno. Y el peso del que se había librado ahora caía de nuevo sobre su espalda al recordar ese detalle. Se dirigió a su cuarto mientras su cerebro divagaba sobre su situación actual. Ahora que lo pensaba, la "convivencia" con Sasuke esos últimos días había sido bastante complicada para él, sobre todo por el hecho de no saber ni siquiera qué rayos eran. ¿Amigos? ¿novios? ¿amigos con derecho? ¿pasatiempo? ¿peor-es-nada? Al no tener una idea clara de qué era lo que tenía con su mejor amigo, no hallaba la manera de comportarse correctamente. Sasuke a veces lo abrazaba por los hombros o le tomaba la mano cuando veían películas, y eso no lo hacían los amigos comunes; pero tampoco le decía cosas tiernas y cursis, como hacían los novios. Al mismo tiempo, lo celaba hasta de la almohada, cosa que no hacían los meros pasatiempos. No tenía ni idea del título que debían llevar ahora, pero sabía que para Sasuke esto no era una duda que le carcomiera los pensamientos como a él.

Suspiró cansado y por un momento pensó que debía preguntárselo al moreno, sin embargo, era necesario esperar el instante adecuado para ello. Entró a la habitación y se encontró a un Sasuke sentado al borde de la cama con su celular en las manos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi teléfono, teme?

- Nada, estoy en los juegos. ¿Por?

- Ah, sí. Ya veo que pasaste de nivel en mi buzón de mensajes -el moreno se quedó callado al verse descubierto-. Si querías revisar mis mensajes, sólo debías preguntarme. No tengo nada que ocultar.

- No estaba revisándolos, yo sólo… iba a… enviar un mensaje -mintió. No podía evitarlo, Naruto había estado mandando mensajes en clase y él se moría por saber a quién.

- ¿Y por qué no usas tu móvil? -extendió la mano y Sasuke le entregó el aparato sin rechistar.

- Porque no funciona desde el día que fuimos al cementerio -volvió a mentir. Esperaba que Naruto se lo creyera.

- Finjamos que te creo, Uchiha entrometido. Además, dijimos que no mencionaríamos ese día. Ya sabes, los espíritus podrían escucharte, y no queremos que eso pase.

- Ya déjate de tonterías, dobe. No pasó nada, todo tiene una explicación lógica -dijo, tratando de desviar el tema.

- ¿Explicación lógica? Aún estoy esperando que me des una explicación lógica para esto -le respondió, recogiendo la manga de su brazo derecho para mostrarle las huellas rosáceas de dedos que aún no desaparecían del todo-. Estoy seguro de que mamá no se creyó eso de que ibas a caerte y tuviste que sostenerte de mí, sobre todo por el hecho de que tú no te caes.

- Ya basta, dobe. Nada sucedió. Fin del tema.

El moreno le dio la espalda, sabía que esa era la manera más eficiente de cortar las conversaciones con él. Quería evitar a toda costa que Naruto supiera lo que realmente había visto ese día. Él como un Uchiha no creía en esas patrañas de espíritus ni mucho menos, pero esa noche algo que hasta él clasificaba como paranormal apareció justo frente a él, y sabía que su mejor amigo no había podido percibirlo de la misma forma; si lo hubiese visto como él, probablemente se habría teletransportado a su casa del susto, y no se habría quedado tan relativamente calmado como estuvo en ese momento.

Ese hecho lo había dejado con una gran duda. En los días posteriores, investigó un poco en esas páginas web absurdas que revisaba el Uzumaki cada tanto, y se topó con publicaciones que afirmaban que los fantasmas traídos por invocaciones sólo podían ser vistos por la persona que los invocó, mientras que los demás sólo podían percibir la presencia. Aunque no quería creerlo, aceptaba que era una explicación razonable. Sí, Sasuke el escéptico Uchiha estaba admitiendo que había visto al espíritu de Madara. Y las marcas en el brazo de Naruto eran una prueba fehaciente de que el mismo Madara había tratado de hacerle algo al rubio.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos que venían atormentándolo desde hacía días.

- No me vengas con "fin del tema" -respondió Naruto. Fue hasta donde estaban sus cajones y empezó a revolver lo que había en uno de ellos, buscando algo-. Sabes que algo extraño sucedió, ¿por qué no quieres admitirlo?

- Naruto, ya te expliqué mi teoría de la sugestión. Nuestras mentes nos jugaron una mala pasada. De hecho, muchas de las apariciones que la gente afirma haber visto, en realidad están asociadas a fenómenos de histeria colectiva, que es lo que lleva a la sugestión y... ¿estás siquiera prestándome atención?

- ¡Aquí está! -exclamó mientras sostenía la videocámara en sus manos-. Veamos el video. Sólo así hallaremos tu fulana explicación.

- ¿Para qué quieres ver algo tan aburrido? Estuvimos ahí, sabemos lo que pasó.

- Quiero saber quién me hizo esta marca. Sentí sus heladas manos, Sasuke. Algo debe haber quedado grabado en el video. -luego de darle al botón para reproducir la cinta, brincó a la cama y se posicionó detrás del Uchiha, asomándose apenas por encima de su hombro.

_- Hola, dobe -_un guiño acompañó el saludo_-. Me siento como una adolescente grabándome de esta forma. Bien, como habrás notado ya, estoy en el panteón. O fuera de él, más precisamente -_el sonido de una rama seca rompiéndose le hizo mirar hacia la que pensaba había sido la dirección de la que provenía el ruido y luego regresó su atención a la toma.

- ¡Sabía que estabas asustado!

- Sólo volteé a ver, eso no quiere decir nada.

_- La razón por la que no estoy dentro, es ésta -_comentó el moreno en el video momentos antes de hacer un acercamiento a la cadena que mantenía las puertas cerradas.

Y así pasaron los minutos. La cinta corría con Sasuke en todas las tomas llevando a cabo su "misión". Olvidando de momento el motivo por el que miraban la grabación, Naruto reía y se mofaba del Uchiha por los sustos que jamás creyó que alguien como él podía llevarse. Luego de varias escenas que el moreno no recordaba haber grabado, se dio cuenta de que la cámara de video nunca había dejado de grabar a pesar de haber detenido la filmación. Naruto no paraba de soltar carcajadas por los sonidos chistosos que Sasuke hacía. Sin embargo, nada superaría el ataque de risa que sufrió el rubio cuando vieron cómo gritaba y saltaba el moreno al momento que le caía una rata gigante en la cabeza. Está de más señalar el hecho de que Sasuke quería desesperadamente que dejaran de ver el video, cosa que no se molestó en ocultar.

- Lo que viene soy sólo yo sentado aburriéndome de ganarte, como siempre. No es nada interesante -dijo, tratando de convencerlo, cuando una frase del video captó la atención de los dos.

- _Maldición, y dejé mi gel antibacterial en casa._

Naruto reventó en risas y tuvo que sostenerse el estómago o se le saldrían las tripas de tanto reír. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo a costas del delicadito de Sasuke. Al moreno, por su parte, no le hacía para nada gracia el quedar en ridículo, y mucho menos delante de ese dobe.

- Ya está bueno, voy a quitar esa cochinada -dijo, buscando quitarle el cable a la cámara; quién sabe qué otras cosas vergonzosas que no recordaba haber hecho aparecerían en el televisor.

- ¡Espera, ahí entro yo! -en la pantalla se mostró el momento en el que había llegado Naruto, saltándole en los brazos y gritando como una niña.

_- ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Tu tátara tátara abuelo muerto me está siguiendo y quiere mis ojos!_

_- Por un demonio, dobe. ¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?! _

El rubio dio rienda suelta a sus carcajadas otra vez. Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, la escena era verdaderamente graciosa. De momento se le ocurrió que tal vez no había nada malo en la cinta, sólo eran ellos dos haciendo ridiculeces a las 3 de la madrugada en un cementerio.

_- ¡Auch! ¡Teme, eres un insensible!_

_- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo tú aquí?_

_- Fuera…_

Ambos dejaron de reír. Se miraron de reojo unos segundos.

- ¿Fui el único que escuchó eso? -preguntó Naruto, ladeando la cabeza con desconcierto. Sasuke no respondió. La grabación continuó.

_- ¿Y por qué estás vestido así? Hmm... Ya veo. Estás aquí para asustarme y hacerme perder la apuesta._

_- Váyanse…_

Naruto sintió cómo se erizaba el vello de su nuca, y como acto reflejo se acercó más a Sasuke, pero evitó tomarlo del brazo o algo parecido, no quería que su hombría se viera afectada de esa manera… otra vez. El moreno no opinaba, parecía estar absorto y sumido en sus pensamientos.

- … No me esperaba eso -logró articular el menor al cabo de unos segundos y pudo escucharse cuando pasó saliva con fuerza.

- Si quieres podemos dejar de verlo.

- No… déjalo -el tono inseguro en su voz fue evidente-. Quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó esa noche.

- _De acuerdo. Si quieres podemos esperar a Madara afuera, junto al panteón. Este aroma nauseabundo me va a derretir los pulmones -_se vio que Sasuke tomaba la cámara y luego aparecía Naruto en la pantalla.

- _¿Junto al panteón? Pero... pero... salgamos del cementerio._

En los instantes en que la cámara mantuvo al rubio enfocado, una mancha que no estaba allí en los cuadros anteriores les llamó la atención. Naruto enfocó la mirada y examinó con cuidado y detalle la imagen. El tiempo en la esquina superior derecha transcurría, y los cuadros más el sonido de sus voces corrían con normalidad. Cuando estaba por desistir, observó cómo una silueta oscura con forma humana se detenía momentáneamente detrás de él y luego desaparecía sin más, dejando a la vista el osario en la pared donde reposaba el nombre "Madara Uchiha".

- ¿Qué carajo fue eso? -el escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal al rubio no tuvo comparación. Realmente se estaba espantando, y tener la piel de gallina por más de 10 minutos seguidos no podía ser sano.

- Tal vez sólo sea una falla de la cámara -concluyó al final el moreno, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

_- Más o menos... ¡Aaahh!_

Ambos se sobresaltaron considerablemente cuando el grito en la grabación los tomó por sorpresa. El Uzumaki se llevó una mano al corazón e inhaló de manera exagerada. En el televisor, se vio a Naruto arrojarse sobre las piernas de Sasuke mientras se cubría la cabeza.

_- ¡Algo frío y baboso me tocó la mano! ¡Sálvame, teme!_

- ¿...Sasuke?

- ¿Qué?

- Tú también viste un perro esa noche, ¿verdad?

El Uchiha lo miró y alzó una ceja; no comprendía de dónde había salido la pregunta. Iba a responderle con un buen y suculento sarcasmo, cuando el otro señaló lentamente la pantalla. Dirigió su atención al sitio y se encontró con que el Naruto del video no jugaba con un perro, sino más bien con una mancha negra amorfa. El silencio reinó. Quedaron petrificados, y más aún al percatarse de que la difuminada silueta del can tenía un par de negros agujeros donde debían estar sus ojos. El rubio sintió que se le iba a salir el alma. Había estado jugando con un perro fantasma.

- ¡El cementerio está embrujado!

- No creo que "embrujado" sea el término adecuado, pero está cerca.

_- S-Sasuke -_se escuchó a los lejos en el video.

Naruto se puso atento; había llegado el momento de la verdad. Se inclinó hacia adelante para quedar más cerca del televisor, pues no quería dejar pasar por alto ni un milisegundo de grabación. Vio su silueta opacada por la neblina detenerse en seco en la grabación.

_- ¿Qué quieres? _

_- ¿Podrías… soltarme? _

_- No te estoy reteniendo. Sigo aquí sentado._

El contorno de su cuerpo de espaldas no sufría modificaciones, estaba quieto allí, siendo detenido por la nada. Los segundos pasaron, y de un momento a otro, la claridad de la imagen flaqueó y la cámara se desenfocó ligeramente, señal de que el moreno estaba ahora en movimiento. Mientras se aproximaba, la figura del rubio se hacía cada vez más nítida, y con ella, de a poco se hizo visible una silueta alta y oscura que permanecía inmóvil a un lado de Naruto. Había aparecido por segunda vez.

Inesperadamente, antes de que el moreno pudiese llegar a Naruto, una serie de pequeños cuadros de colores deformaron y retrasaron las imágenes en movimiento, provocando que se congelaran por completo un poco después.

Los dos jóvenes permanecieron en absoluto silencio con la mirada fija en la pantalla durante varios minutos. Sólo observaban atónitos la lluvia blanca y negra de puntos. La estática se había apoderado de la grabación, a pesar de que el temporizador aún seguía contando los segundos en la parte superior del video.

Sasuke fue el primero en salir de su desconcierto. El rubio parecía estar pasando por una etapa de shock que no le permitía hablar, y sus pupilas iban de un lado a otro de la pantalla con confusión. Sus irises azules se posaron por largo rato en las huellas de dedos de su brazo que ahora habían obtenido una explicación. El mayor observaba cada uno de sus movimientos y terminó por decidirse a enterrar ese asunto. No quería tener que poner al rubio en esas situaciones tan inciertas otra vez; no desafiarían de nuevo a lo desconocido, ninguna apuesta valía más que la seguridad de la persona que más quería, aunque ésta no lo supiera.

- Naruto, creo que lo mejor será que borremos la cinta.

- ¿Qué? -el Uzumaki reaccionó y pestañeó repetidas veces, desconcertado. Había salido de su estado de conmoción-. ¿Estás loco? ¡Podemos editar esto y subirlo a Youtube! Imagina todos los suscriptores que tendremos. ¡Seremos famosos! -el moreno sonrió ante la reacción del rubio.

- Nadie nos va a creer, dobe. De seguro dirán "es obvio que usaron una pantalla verde" o "es más falso que el video de Teresa Fidalgo".

- Pero, pero, pero... ¡tuvimos una experiencia paranormal! Alguien debe creernos si lo contamos.

- Por supuesto que hay alguien. Cuéntale a Naruto, él seguro se lo cree.

Mientras discutían sobre el futuro del video, si subirlo a Youtube o no, las tensiones comenzaron a disiparse verdaderamente rápido. Para sorpresa de Sasuke, Naruto ya había atravesado la etapa del "miedo a la montaña rusa" y había llegado a la segunda fase: estaba fascinado con la idea de haber tenido un encuentro cercano con un devorador de ojos ancestral, aunque claro estaba el hecho de que el rubio no pisaría nunca más un cementerio en lo que le restaba de vida. A todos sus seres queridos los enterraría en el jardín o algo similar, pero Naruto Uzumaki no volvería a un camposanto jamás.

* * *

El domingo por la tarde, Sasuke y Naruto volvían a la humilde morada del último luego de un agotador día entre amigos de la universidad. Se habían reunido sólo entre hombres con el fin de ver el penúltimo partido de Japón antes de la final, hablar de chicas y beber un poco. Con unos cuantos tragos ya el Uzumaki estaba haciendo pública su experiencia paranormal a pesar de que Sasuke le había pedido y casi rogado que cerrara el pico. Como era de esperarse, todos rieron ante tal tontería, y el único que pareció creérselo a medias fue Lee.

Todo estuvo de maravilla durante el partido, pero luego el ambiente se tornó algo incómodo cuando sus amigos comenzaron a opinar sobre las chicas más esculturales del instituto. En un momento dado y casi al mismo tiempo, estando Sasuke sobrio y Naruto con varios tragos encima, ambos soltaron inconscientemente que todas estaban feas y eran muy molestas -a excepción de Sakura, de acuerdo con el rubio-; aunque el verdadero momento incómodo fue cuando los encontraron en el balcón abrazados por la cintura y hablando más cerca de lo necesario, pero esa era otra historia. Sólo alegaron que habían bebido de más y dijeron algo de la buena amistad, y el asunto quedó olvidado.

- No era necesario que me lanzaras así en la bañera, y mucho menos con agua tan fría -comentó el rubio al tiempo que salía del cuarto de baño secándose el cabello con una toalla-. Estoy seguro de que el agua en el Titanic estaba menos helada.

- Lo hice para que se te quitara la borrachera. Estabas insoportablemente pervertido y regalado -lo miró acusadoramente, y disimuló su inspección de la mercancía cuando vio que Naruto estaba sin camisa, con un pantalón deportivo, y con tentadoras gotas de agua que hacían un sensual y lento recorrido por su pecho y abdomen. Y luego acusaba al otro de pervertido.

- ¿Se te perdió uno igual a mí?

- Disculpa, pero creo que tengo permiso de mirar lo que es mío todas las veces que me dé la gana.

- ¿Lo que es tuyo? -preguntó irónico para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo. Sasuke podía llegar a ser muy directo a veces-. No veo tu marca de propietario en ninguna parte.

- Puedo hacerte una en cualquier momento -Naruto parpadeó. Correción: _eso _era ser en verdad directo.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? -se sonrojó considerablemente, y su instinto lo hizo ponerse a la defensiva cuando Sasuke comenzó a aproximarse de manera seductora.

- Relájate, yo también soy tuyo y tienes permiso de hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

- Yo… bueno… -balbuceó torpemente. Aunque lo intentara, no podía lograr que salieran palabras coherentes de su boca.

El moreno lo tomó de la cadera y redujo casi a cero el espacio que separaba sus cuerpos, mientras lo guiaba lentamente hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. Estaba acorralado. Sintió la repentina necesidad de alejarse lo más que pudiera, pero las manos del Uchiha se lo impidieron al deslizarse hasta rodear por completo su cintura. Naruto iba a pedirle que lo soltara pero sus labios fueron súbitamente apresados por los de Sasuke. El contacto fue bastante suave y rítmico en principio, por lo que trató de calmarse con el cosquilleo que le bajaba por el estómago, pero cuando la intensidad comenzó a aumentar y las caricias se volvieron más acentuadas en todo lo largo de su espalda, se sintió inseguro de lo que sucedía. En el fondo sabía que no era el contacto lo que le incomodaba, y particularmente le gustaban mucho los besos de Sasuke, de eso no había duda; el problema recaía en el hecho de no estar seguro de si lo que estaba ocurriendo resultaría en un momento para matar el instinto con su mejor amigo o si sería un encuentro especial con su pareja.

Se le disparó el pulso cuando los labios de su compañero recorrieron su mejilla y bajaron hasta su cuello, donde no se detuvieron sólo a besar. Sentía el calor comenzar a invadirlo, y en el momento en que Sasuke dio una ligera mordida en la parte baja de su cuello, sus neuronas hicieron contacto y lo devolvieron a la realidad. Ahora dudaba rotundamente de la situación, y el peso en su consciencia volvió; no sabía si deberían estar haciendo eso. Si eran pareja, sabía que no tendría nada de malo, aunque el Uchiha se estuviese adelantando un poco a los hechos. Pero, ¿y si no lo eran? Entonces lo que estaba pasando terminaría siendo una simple noche de calentura y probablemente acabarían como amigos con derecho a roce.

No podía permitir que eso pasara.

- Sasuke -logró decir, pero su voz lo traicionó y sonó más grave de lo habitual.

- ¿Mm? -el moreno estaba bastante concentrado a su ardua labor, y realmente no le importaba mucho lo que el rubio tuviese que decir en un momento como ese.

- Sasuke, escucha. Tengo algo que preguntarte…

- ¿No puede esperar? -le dijo sin mirarlo, subiendo de nuevo a sus labios al tiempo que deslizaba las manos por debajo de la camisa del rubio.

- Ya basta -lo detuvo en seco tomándolo de las muñecas con fuerza.

Con el ceño considerablemente fruncido, Sasuke recuperó su postura y encaró al rubio, retándolo con la mirada e instándole a decir lo que fuese que estaba pensando. Estaba muy hastiado, ¿a quién se le ocurría pensar en un momento como ese? Por su parte, Naruto percibió la tonalidad rosada que adornaba las pálidas mejillas del Uchiha y notó lo dilatadas que estaban sus pupilas. Se aclaró la garganta y lo miró con el semblante completamente serio.

- Quiero que me digas una cosa -el moreno permanecía con la mirada fija en sus ojos. Por un momento, Naruto pensó que tal vez su amigo no quería hablar para evitar que su voz lo traicionara, o tal vez sólo estaba exageradamente disgustado-. Aquella noche, en el cementerio. ¿Qué significó eso para ti?

- Creí que habíamos acordado dejar lo de Madara en el pasado-

- Sabes muy bien que no estoy hablando de eso -interrumpió. Sin embargo, dejó que su cuerpo y principalmente su mente se relajaran. Había mucha tensión en el ambiente para su gusto, por lo que dejó caer sus hombros acompañados de un casi imperceptible suspiro. Tal como esperaba, el Uchiha bajó la guardia justo después de que él diera el brazo a torcer-. Mira, ¿recuerdas todo lo que hablamos en el cementerio, cuando estábamos en el hoyo? -era una pregunta retórica; por supuesto que lo recordaba.- Yo quería saber… qué pensabas acerca de todo eso que dijimos.

- ¿Qué debería pensar? Te me declaraste y aquí estamos.

- ¿Y aquí estamos cómo?

- Nunca creí que diría esto, pero no comprendo lo que dices. Hazme un favor y ve al grano.

- Teme, maldita sea, ¿acaso no entiendes? Te estoy preguntando qué coño somos ahora -estalló por fin. La sangre le hervía, pero al ver como Sasuke lo miraba confuso y luego alzaba una ceja, sintió que tal vez había exagerado. ¿Y si el Uchiha pensaba que aquello era una estupidez?

No obstante, cuando Sasuke negó lentamente con la cabeza, sonriendo con cierta terneza, fue el turno de Naruto de alzar la ceja.

- ¿Era eso? Y yo que pensaba que el problema era que la había cagado por propasarme contigo o algo así.

- ¿Propasarte conmigo? ¿Qué crees que soy, una chica? -el moreno hizo el amago de querer decir algo cuando Naruto levantó la mano para detenerlo-. Mejor responde a esta pregunta: ¿a qué te refieres con "era eso"?

- De acuerdo. Primero, iba a decir que eres lo más alejado a una chica que conozco.

- Sí, tienes razón. Aquí la mujer eres tú.

- … Segundo -lo fulminó con la mirada-, llámame tonto si quieres, pero ¿de verdad es necesario que le pongamos un nombre a esto?

- Bueno, no estoy seguro, pero… es lo que se hace normalmente, ¿no?

- ¿Y eso qué? Normalmente un hombre busca a una mujer, no a otro hombre, y mira, aquí estamos tú y yo -el rubio ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender el mensaje-. Lo que trato de decir es que yo no necesito llamarme tu novio para demostrarte que te quiero, dobe -afirmó con serenidad, viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Naruto sintió el sonrojo instalarse en sus mejillas-. Te he querido desde hace muchos años y eso no va a cambiar. La única diferencia es que ahora sé que tú sientes lo mismo.

Naruto sintió su pulso dispararse ante esas palabras. Un pequeño calor se extendió por su pecho, y no pudo evitar agachar la mirada con timidez. No sabía que Sasuke pudiese producir esa reacción en él con unas sencillas palabras, así como tampoco tenía idea de que una persona como Sasuke pudiera decirlas.

- ¿Sasuke Uchiha siendo romántico? Debo estar soñando.

El moreno parpadeó repetidas veces antes de que un leve sonrojo surcara sus mejillas. Luego frunció el ceño, haciéndose el duro y retomando su papel de Uchiha.

- No estaba siendo romántico, Naruto, sólo aclaraba tus dudas de dobe. Y reitero que no, no voy a llamarte "novio" -dijo con una expresión de desagrado-. Demasiado cursi para mi gusto. Para mí seguirás siendo "dobe", "usuratonkachi", "idiota", "bueno para nada"-

- ¡Ya entendí, teme! -levantó el puño en alto para hacer énfasis-. Cielos, me gustabas más cuando me decías lo especial que soy.

- No te emociones, no eres tan especial así.

Ante eso, el rubio sólo le sonrió dulcemente, desconcertando al Uchiha. Sabía a la perfección que Sasuke intentaba ocultar su lado blando bajo esa enorme máscara de indiferencia y arrogancia, pero ahora que había dado a conocer lo tierno que podía llegar a ser, ese truco ya no resultaría. Por otra parte, no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre su mejor amigo y ahora _su_ pareja, y estrujarlo en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. En su mente, Sasuke era suyo, tan simple como eso. No era necesario ningún otro título, y así estaba plenamente feliz.

- ¿Y eso por qué? -cuestionó el más alto, antes de corresponderle el abrazo y sonreír ligeramente, sabiendo que Naruto no podía verle el rostro.

- Te quiero, teme.

La frase tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa y su reacción fue la de separarse un poco para poder apreciar esos enormes irises azulados. No pudo controlar la curvatura que se extendió en sus labios, formando una delicada pero hermosa sonrisa que dejó encantado a Naruto. En ese instante, abrazados y a tan corta distancia, el rubio no lograba apartar la mirada de los finos labios frente a sus ojos, que llamaban por completo su atención. Sasuke no pasó ese detalle por alto, y con toda suavidad tomó la barbilla del rubio, alzándola para hacer que lo mirara.

- Yo también te quiero, dobe.

Naruto adoraba escucharlo decir eso, lo hacía sentir lleno por dentro. Llevó ambas manos hasta el cuello del Uchiha y enredó sus dedos en su negro cabello, acortando un poco la distancia. Sonrió al percibir el tibio aliento de su pareja en su rostro segundos antes de sentir a Sasuke sellar sus labios con los suyos.

No es como si nunca hubiera besado a Sasuke, pero ciertamente dentro de sí se sentía como si fuera la primera vez. Las circunstancias eran completamente distintas y el contacto era disfrutado a plenitud por ambos. Sasuke se deleitaba con el dulce sabor de los labios de su dobe. Definitivamente lo prefería así, callado y besándolo. Sus blancas manos jugaban con la cintura del más bajo, y acariciaban su espalda con sutileza, recorriendo de arriba a abajo ese cálido cuerpo. Naruto sentía un ligero y delicioso cosquilleo recorrerlo tras las caricias. Sentía las manos subir, y bajar lentamente para detenerse en el borde de su pantalón, y luego bajar un poco más…

- ¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo, teme pervertido?! -gritó al tiempo que lo empujaba por los hombros para luego poner sus propias manos sobre su trasero, protegiéndolo.

- Creí que no te importaba lo de "propasarme". Además, no es mi culpa que tu trasero se vea tan apetecible -y de nuevo el Uchiha ponía el juego a su favor. Ante eso, era imposible para Naruto no parecer una perfecta imitación de un pez fuera del agua.

- ¡Teme asqueroso! No creas que porque te gusten los hombres yo te voy a aceptar semejantes perversiones con mi persona.

- Hace unos minutos no parecían disgustarte mis "perversiones". Y otra cosa, que te quede bien claro: A mí no me gustan los hombres, y mucho menos las mujeres. Sólo me gustas tú.

Naruto parpadeó repetidas veces tras esa respuesta. Sasuke por su parte tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro: le encantaba producir esas reacciones en el rubio con sus bien pensadas oraciones.

- Te salvas sólo porque la frase sonó genial -masculló el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

- Por cierto -soltó de pronto-. Hablando del día en el cementerio… -se llevó un dedo a la barbilla para fingir que recordaba algo-. ¿Cómo es que todavía no has cumplido tu parte de la apuesta?

Naruto entornó los ojos al momento de recordar la apuesta y el hecho de que había perdido. Tragó con fuerza cuando la usual sonrisa ladeada de su pareja se acentuó un poco más.

- Mira, Sasuke, ¡hay un pajarito en la ventana!

- No me cambies el tema, dobe -le dijo con fingida seriedad. El rubio suspiró, derrotado.

- De acuerdo, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

- No te lo diré… aún.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¡No puedes hacer eso y después no decirme nada, teme! Es como cuando alguien te dice "tengo algo que contarte" y tú le pides que te diga, y te responde "no, luego te cuento". ¡Es frustrante!

- Hablas demasiado. ¿Podemos volver a lo nuestro?

- Así que quieres aprovechar que mis padres no están en casa, ¿eh? Sasuke el pervertido Uchiha.

- Yo nunca especifiqué qué haríamos.

- Pero si ya sabemos qué quieres hacer, teme degenerado.

- Tú sí me conoces, dobe. Pero ya nos encargaremos de eso cuando se haga de noche. Ahora, voy a necesitar ver la ropa de tu mamá.

- ¡¿La qué?!

La sonrisa maliciosa de Sasuke se ensanchaba a medida que el rostro del rubio se contraía en una expresión de completo desagrado y desbarajuste. Definitivamente, Naruto no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

* * *

El almuerzo, la hora del día que todos los estudiantes y trabajadores de la universidad esperaban con tantas ansias durante la mañana. Sobre todo si se trataba de un lunes tan caluroso, pesado e interminable como aquel.

Sasuke Uchiha, sin embargo, se encontraba inusualmente feliz ese día, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para sus compañeros de grupo.

- No sé qué tienes, Sasuke. Has estado todo el día con esa… sonrisa -comentó su compañero de Estadística, Juugo, mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia la salida junto a dos de sus otros compañeros de grupo, Suigetsu y Karin.

- Tiene razón. ¿Con quién te acostaste ayer? ¿con Yamanaka? Yo también estaría feliz -esta vez fue Suigetsu el que intervino, quien no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar su típica sonrisa socarrona.

- ¡Sasuke no lo haría! -chilló Karin-, además, esa rubia oxigenada está saliendo con el artista raro y pálido que se cree una copia de Sasuke.

- Hm, tú sólo estás celosa porque sabes que Sasuke sí se acostó con alguien ayer.

- ¡¿C-Celosa?! -se ajustó las gafas con nerviosismo, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Suigetsu-. ¡¿Por qué lo estaría?!

- Karin, todos aquí sabemos que tú te mueres por tener sex- un puño se estampó en su estómago, sacándole el aire-. Maldita… -balbuceó, con ambas manos sosteniendo el lugar del golpe.

Sasuke sólo los ignoraba, sabiendo de antemano lo molestos que llegaban a ser casi todos los días, y se mantuvo en silencio con la misma sonrisa particular que dejaba a todos con una incógnita. Mientras los otros dos proferían su odio mutuo, Juugo lo observaba con cierta curiosidad. En un momento dado Sasuke volteó hacia la puerta de entrada de la universidad y la peculiar sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó relativamente más. Juugo dirigió la mirada al sitio que su amigo observaba con tanta diversión y su primera reacción fue la de alzar ambas cejas.

- ¿No es ese Uzumaki? -preguntó, llamando la atención de los otros dos que estaban por caerse a golpes.

- Espera un momento… ¿está usando un vestido? -comentó Suigetsu-. ¡Naruto Uzumaki está usando un jodido vestido!

- No seas ridículo, no es un vestido -dijo la pelirroja segundos antes de comenzar a soltar unas cuantas carcajadas-. ¡Es un camisón de mujer!

Y ahí estaba él, el gran Uzumaki -sí es que aún podía llamarse a sí mismo de esa manera- corriendo como podía por el campus de la universidad torpemente, calzado sobre unos zapatos de tacón alto, y vistiendo un largo camisón rosado que pertenecía a su señora madre. Su bronceado rostro estaba cubierto por un muy mal aplicado maquillaje femenino, y su cabello estaba amarrado a cada lado con dos pequeños lazos -cortesía de Sasuke-.

Todos los estudiantes presentes lo observaban, y por donde pasaba, los jóvenes se echaban a reír y buscaban sus teléfonos móviles para captar el hilarante momento en fotos. Los silbidos y piropos burlones no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Te ves di-vi-no, Naruto! -gritó a lo lejos Inuzuka Kiba, quien se encontraba junto a una muy sonrojada Hinata.

- ¡Bonitas pantorrillas, Uzumaki! -halagó Suigetsu con sarcasmo, llamando la atención del rubio.

- ¡Cállate, imbécil! -bramó mientras corría, y en ese momento divisó la enorme sonrisa en los labios de Sasuke junto al chico de cabello blanco-. ¡Maldito bastardo! -gritó con intenciones de ir hacia donde estaba él.

El Uchiha sonrió amplia y perversamente para luego hacerle una simple seña, indicándole que debía seguir corriendo sin cambiar de curso. Naruto, que no podía tener la cara más roja por la vergüenza, frunció el ceño y, sin detenerse, continuó su camino en dirección a la entrada de la universidad. Ahora sólo faltaba la parte final del trato: la "confesión". El rubio debía decir algo completamente ridículo como…

- ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki y siempre quise ser travesti!

Todos los presentes, incluyendo a todos sus compañeros de curso y a sus profesores, estallaron en risas.

Ganarle al dobe nunca había sido tan divertido.

_**Fin**_

* * *

¡Y eso es todo! ¡Gracias por habernos acompañado durante todo nuestro fanfic! :') Fue corto, pero en verdad esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotras.

Queremos agradecerles de corazón a mare, Hagane Yuuki, Goten Trunks5, NelIra, blink-chan90, celestitax3 y Portgas D naru por sus reviews y a las personas que nos agregaron a Favs y dieron Follow. Fueron nuestra más grande motivación.

Por favor, si les gusta la idea de una secuela para Bloody Madara, hágannoslo saber sin problema. Tenemos varias ideas que pueden ser útiles.

También aprovechamos esta oportunidad para informarles que ya tenemos otro proyecto casi terminado y pronto será publicado. Estén atentos ;D

Aquí se despiden sus fieles servidoras, Katze y Sasuki. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
